A Waltz in Darkness
by AmeliaRED
Summary: "Looking for someone?" a voice asked. My eyes widened when I realized the origin of those words. "Granger." I muttered while straightening my coat and allowing my composure to find its way back into the way in which I stood. "Not used to seeing you without your oversized baboon latched to your arm, trouble in paradise aye Granger?" I sneered. Action/Romance Don't like, don't read!
1. A Frigid Reunion

**A/N:** This story is the result of a wonderful partnership between myself and my friend Marie Clair Roemajji Celts; together we brought together many ideas, a new OC that I'm sure you're going to love to get to know, a new enemy and a storyline full of twists, turns and well of course…magic! It takes place a few months after the war against Voldemort, during the rebuilding of the magical world. WARNING: This has strong elements of a MARY SUE (which is a heavily romantic, love story for those who do not know the fanfiction lingo) and the drama that ensues in future chapters…if you do not like such genres…DO NOT READ and do not flame or post negative reviews, simply move onto another story please! Although a mary sue, this will include a lot of action and adventure that I hope to be known for with my stories! I hope you enjoy, and if you do, reviews are always welcome! Thanks

* * *

 **A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Another day, another round against my significant other; however, she was far from significant in my eyes…especially as she threw yet another dish upon the floor. Pieces of my mother's china scattered about the floor while Pansy continued screaming at the top of her lungs. No doubt we would receive noise complaints from our land lord this evening. I knew I should not have allowed myself to move into such a chaotic situation and yet, here I was. Pansy and I were involved in a turbulent relationship that was going no where and yet I went along with her invitation to move into her apartment above Scribbulus. Why? Well I wasn't bloody thinking that much is now obvious. But perhaps I just took yet another easy route because despite the arguments, despite the endless torture her voice now brings to my ears…it was all that I've known of this new era in the magical world. This was my new beginning…and it was one hell of a rotten beginning if you ask me.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" She shrieked. Obviously. If I had not learned to tune out your excessive nagging and complaining, I would have snapped. I glanced upon the enraged young woman. Pansy Parkinson was once an incredible woman, strong and stubborn like all Slytherins' tend to be. Beautiful to look upon, even when she held nothing but anger in her gaze towards me; her jet black hair and pale features were so fair, there was no doubt she was a princess clothed in her silk night gown and her favorite fuzzy socks bearing the mark of a rose. Beautiful indeed, and yet so very annoying. I rubbed my temples and felt the need to crash my head against the exposed brick.

I don't know how we got to this point, but what was worse was the fact that I didn't quite know how to get beyond it, if such a thing was even possible. I loved the girl once, I truly did. But now I'm searching for any excuse to leave. Well…any new excuse. Every excuse I've found in the past hasn't exactly stuck. I always came back to her for one reason and one reason only: I was weak. I always have been and I suppose I always will be. At least I was enough of a man to admit it to myself now, that's what I tell myself at least.

"Just go to bed Pansy, we can talk about it over coffee in the morning." I breathed while propping myself against the wall nearest the window. I could feel the chill of the winter breeze against the brick.

"Just go to bed? What am I, a child?" She hissed. She truly did not want me to answer that. Yes Pansy, you are a child. You always have been. As faithful as you've been to me and as devoted as you are to remaining by my side; it does not overshadow the fact you are a spoiled brat. Takes one to know one.

After the war, the population changed. Well, the ones that survived anyway. They changed in hopes of becoming better than they were. I was waiting for my change, my grand re-entry into the wizarding world as a new man, a new wizard; but something…or I should say, someone was holding me back.

When I looked upon her now, I see the person I used to be. Angry, confused and still of a mind that the muggle world was a threat to the purity of us wizards. An attractive mindset, but a mindset I no longer shared. I was no longer the so called "Slytherin Prince", my allegiance to the dark lord died long before he did. Perhaps that was what angered Pansy so much, she still loved the child I used to be and she believed, deep down in her heart, that I would eventually turn back into that person.

I heard her heavy stomps heading towards the bathroom until finally the loud slam of the door. Drawing a bath filled with lavender buds…her "feel good" bath as she would call it. Finally, a moment of silence.

I turned my attention outside the window; it was practically empty due to the chill in the air but there were a few individuals scurrying about in search of a bargain, or hot cup of tea.

My eyes suddenly caught sight of an individual I was not expecting. Tamed brown curls, gaze fixed on the ground below…could that truly be Granger? I felt my lips curl into a smirk, so the bookworm was set free from the weasel den huh? Rather odd to say the least, she was always by his side. It was sickening really; it was as if they feared to leave each other's sight. If that was love, I'm certainly glad I wasn't experiencing it.

I studied her closely, perhaps too close because there, under the light of the lantern strung high above the street I saw the hint of tears upon her features. Her eyes, usually glowing with an irritating sense of hope, were red and puffy. She buried her face into the crochet scarf wrapped tightly about her neck; no doubt another creation from mother Weasley.

She stood, unsure where to go. That was a first to see in Granger, what the bloody hell was she doing here, alone, walking about Diagon Alley on such a night? My curiosity was building, I found myself unable to stop my racing thoughts as to why she was here. It would do my pride good to see the "perfect" couple wasn't so perfect after all. A selfish reason, border line unforgivable reason to feel the desire to approach her but could you blame me? After the night I've had anyone's misfortune would make me feel slightly better about my own situation. And besides…it had been awhile seen I've seen the girl, a reunion of sorts was in order.

I turned to the bathroom door, I could still hear water pouring into the claw foot tub and I realized my curiosity was now about to consume me; I had to know. Surely it would make for a better evening that this.

Before I could debate the consequences of my absence, I had already left the apartment. I pulled my black coat tightly around me and began weaving around the corridors then gliding down the cast iron stairs that led to the door leading me to the very street my old Gryffindor rival would be.

I had to give Granger some credit, she was indeed a hero; Potter would not have succeeded in the war without her brilliance. Why she chose to waste her time with the two Gryffindor ideas was always a mystery to me; and then of all the people to devote her heart to, she chose Weasley. I mean what on earth do the two of them talk about? He had about as much depth as a puddle. And his intelligence; well let's just say I doubt he could even spell the word. Yes she was a hero, and it was very unlikely to see a hero in a state of tears these days, I had to admit my excitement was building.

I reached the streets and felt myself growing frantic in my desire to learn of her troubles. But she had vanished from my sight. The freezing mist falling from darkening clouds wasn't making it easier to spot her.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked. My eyes widened when I realized the origin of those words.

"Granger." I muttered while straightening my coat and allowing my composure to find its way back into the way in which I stood. I shoved my hands into my pockets and turned to see her standing against the brick wall of the very story I lived above. I cocked my head a bit higher as I presented a sneer to her still woe filled expression.

"Not used to seeing you without your oversized baboon latched to your arm, trouble in paradise aye Granger?" I sneered.

"I think you have a piece of china stuck behind your ear Malfoy." She snapped. I narrowed my gaze, Damnit Pansy…you surely know how to cause a scene for the entire world to hear don't you?

"Ouch, someone isn't in a playful mood today." I spoke but I realized she was fighting back tears in my presence. Although partly thankful she was refraining from crying her eyes out in front of me, I felt a cringe of regret within me for my desire to cause more damage to her fragile state. A knot swelling in my stomach and a sense of pity for her was building. I had truly become too soft for my own good.

I stood, studying her features and realized I actually felt sorry for her. I shook my head slightly, hoping to shake these pathetic feelings from my mind, but to no avail. I released a sigh of aggravation before saying the unthinkable.

"Let me buy you a drink." I said, cursing the haste in which I delivered such words. So much for finding happiness in the sorrows of others, what the hell was becoming of me?

She turned to me, raising an eyebrow at my request but not repulsed by it; well that was a shock. I was half expecting a slap across the face, and then I would dish a few witty remarks before realizing this was completely and utterly the worst decision I had made and that I should have indeed remained in the apartment, at least I knew what to expect there whereas here, I felt utterly unprepared.

It had been ages since I spoke to Granger, and the last time she saw me…I was far from my best. In fact, I was clawing my way from the depths of a shattered life driven to the dark side. Could this be a new beginning for us both? Two enemies, two players from different sides of the war now standing in a different light, this was becoming all too weird if you ask me but I couldn't help but enjoy the idea that she wasn't angry, or detested the fact I had just asked her for drinks. She still must harbor hatred for me and yet she was entertaining my request. Then, to both our surprise, her lips curled into a gentle smile that I could not help but return.

"Make it two." She whispered, embarrassed at her own response. Two drinks huh? Now that I could do.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was dead, no surprise there; and it would seem the conversation between Hermione and I was just as dead…no surprise there either. We were hardly the long lost friends reuniting over a mug of ale; we could not be more different. Thinking back on it, I suppose her and Weasley must have more in common than she and I.

I motioned for my second ale while noticing Hermione's eyes were fixed on her nervous hands fiddling with the tarnished handle of her mug.

"What happened?" I broke the silence and asked. She escaped into her thoughts, carefully contemplating her words before releasing them into the smoke filled space between us.

"I'm…different." She whispered.

"Well I could have told you that Granger." I smirked but her eyes remained upon her hands. I then allowed my gaze to travel to her exposed arm; there was the scar that caused my heart to sink within my chest. She had carefully positioned a set of bracelets upon it, but there was no way to hide it completely…the word mudblood etched deep into her skin. A painful reminder of just how different she truly was. Especially from me.

"Please don't stare at it." She snapped, quickly pulling her coat from behind the chair but I placed my hand on it before she could slide her arms into it.

"You don't need to hide your scars from me Granger…you forget we both have our own mark to bear." I said while shoving my sleeve above my elbow revealing the very mark that ruined my entire life. The dark mark, clever title, for it was truly a dark mark reminding me of my weakness…a dark reason my family was left ruined beyond repair. I was shocked at how freely I attempted to relate to her, but the fact remained…we had something in common.

With that, she lifted her eyes to me. My heart rate quickened slightly at the intensity behind her eyes, I had never seen her in such a state. So close to tears and yet closer to screaming out loud, releasing a fit of anger that I knew she had been holding long before she decided to join me for a drink.

"I need a minute…excuse me." She muttered, I watched as she scrambled for her coat and hastily wrapped her scarf around her neck before making her way through the doors of the pub. I blinked a few times before it truly sank in, she wasn't coming back. Part of me desired to chase after her, but that part of me would soon be silenced after a few chugs of my ale.

"Well I have to thank you for the entertainment for the evening Draco. How I do enjoy a good show." Spoke a voice I knew all too well.

"You know I'm always here for your entertainment Dalisay." I sighed. I watched as she planted herself in Granger's sit and began drinking her drink, obviously she wouldn't be allowing her to return even if she intended on doing so. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, Dalisay was not one for subtleties.

"Marking your territory are we?" I asked. I reclined back into my chair, folding my arms across my chest while awaiting an explanation for her presence.

"Of course not, marking Pansy's territory." She winked, her dark eyes glistening from the candles scattered about the pub.

What could I say about the young woman before me, except that she was a spitfire, one powerful witch from the Philippines who has taken a liking to dark witches and wizards. She prefers her company to be as dark as her jet back hair she was twisting between her fingers.

"You going to tell me what the hell you were doing with the likes of her?" Ah, so glad to know even a witch from out of town could see Granger was not going to win me any popularity awards with those closest to me. It mattered not; I was not eagerly awaiting another moment with the girl. I do believe the brief moment we shared would suffice for a lifetime.

"Did Pansy send you to spy on me?"

"Now Draco, you know I'm only looking out for you." She said in a sweet tone. A lie no less.

"Alright, alright, yes she called and asked if I would see if you were around. She was worried about you." Worried? Yeah right, she felt the leash loosen around my neck is closer to the truth.

I turned to Dalisay who was wiping ale foam from her red lips and sighed, I hated she was forever in the middle of our "lover's quarrels" but it's a position she would remain in. She was in fact, a good friend. She had grown close to Pansy and in turn, became close with me. It was a strange relationship, she was a strange individual but I liked it. And I enjoyed having an element of devious mystery about, it reminded me of the old days.

"I won't tell her you were here with that mudblood. It can be our little secret." I chuckled at the remark, knowing that such a secret would not be kept for long.

"Well, shall I escort you home good sir?" She asked with a smile.

"Not this time Dalisay, I need some time to think before returning the lion's den." That was certainly putting it mildly. There was no telling what awaited me at the apartment. My things may be set ablaze by a spell of some sort, the door may be locked because she knew I always would forget my key upon the mantle…ah, the joys of home sweet home.

"She's just trying to adjust, we all are. Things are different now; it's going to take time for everyone to find themselves again." I pulled Dalisay into a hug, an action she was quick to return.

"Say hello to Pansy for me." As if she wouldn't be calling her the moment I left. Oh well, time for a long, cold walk home.

I pushed through the doors of the pub and was welcomed by a gust of frigid air, how suiting for the night I've had. I wasn't used to being left at a pub, quite the opposite. I found myself becoming angry at the thought that my offer for a drink, my complete change in attitude to indulge her problems was answered with being abandoned. The more I pondered the situation, the angrier I became. Figures. She hadn't changed at all, and her expressing herself as being "different"…well, I saw no difference in her. She was still the entitled; know it all…she was everything I detested in a person and I surely would not be allowing my perception of her change so easily. She likely deserved the troubles she was facing.

"It wasn't you." Spoke a voice behind me. I rolled my eyes at the sound of her steps hurrying to reach my side.

"I'm sorry I left…the way I did. This is just a lot…I've had a rough day…well, more like a rough year." Was she really expecting me to indulge her emotions for a second time? I felt the need to yell, to tell her to suck it up and deal with her problems but I remained silent. I clenched my teeth so tightly, my jaw began to throb.

"You truly want be to feel sorry for you? Look around Granger…we've all had a rough year. Get over it." I spat while watching her expression harden. Finally…a familiar expression.

"You haven't changed one bit Malfoy. You know I actually thought for a second there…you were different…but you are still the same arrogant child you've always been! Here's money for the drinks…perhaps you can buy yourself another while you enjoy the company of your worthless self!" She screamed, throwing a wad of money in my face before storming off, leaving me as shocked as I was the moment I saw her here in the first place. The shock quickly faded as I shrugged, I then glanced down at the fallen paper and coins by my feet. Hardly enough to bend down to pick up, I didn't want her filthy money…I was above it, just as I was above her. A beggar can indulge themselves tonight with this. I purposefully stepped upon the currency before continuing my path towards the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, what did you think? It wasn't revealing much of the storyline yet but that is soon to come! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review -Amelia


	2. Change

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Weeks had gone by and I found myself thinking only of Granger. It was like I was hexed or something, my very thoughts began to revolve around her. Which was an annoying realization to say the least, but what annoyed me even more was the feeling of guilt settling in the pit of my stomach over the words I had left her with before I returned to the apartment. I acted just as the Malfoy she knew would have, I had hoped I had become a better man than that but I was proven otherwise.

I couldn't exactly go searching for her and apologize, that would surely find its way back to Pansy. Although I had not seen Pansy much, she had taken to a new book she purchased and seemed to burry herself within its very pages. I certainly didn't mind her absence but my newfound independence was only allowing me to dwell on Granger even more. As well as dwelling on her thoughts towards me.

"Had I known you would be in your thoughts all morning I would have come alone Draco." Dalisay muttered. I felt her eyes on me, studying me, searching for an explanation for my silence and somehow I knew she would find her answer, or question me until I cracked.

"I knew it." She hissed. She pushed her mug of coffee aside before slamming her hands onto the table.

"You're still thinking of that mudblood aren't you? Have you gone completely mental?" I was starting to think I had done exactly that. How else would I explain the fact I have become some fixated upon her.

"It can't explain it."

"Obviously. This little crush of yours or whatever you call it…needs to be obliterated or I will do us all a favor and obliterate you for having been thinking of a filthy muggle born instead of Pansy."

"Why do you do that? Defend her all the time? She's treated you like shit too you know, has she even returned your calls lately? She's a lost cause Dalisay, you know and I know it and yet we continue to go around and pretend nothing has changed. You can't blame me for taking interest in associating with someone who isn't threatening to murder me in my sleep." It was the blunt truth; Pansy had retreated into the shadows of her bedroom, speaking to no one except when she decided to let me know how easily it would be to end my life for the suffering I had caused. I was worried about her but I was also selfishly hoping she had simply begun to understand that this life…this fantasy of hers where we were the perfect couple and we were leading the perfect life…was over, if it ever truly was there to begin with. Maybe this was her way of dealing with the truth, her own demented way of dealing with it.

"I stand by my friends. I will do anything to ensure the well being of my friends. And I do mean anything."

"Is that a threat now? So what…are you going to march over to Granger and rid the world of her very existence just so Pansy and I can continue this miserable excuse for a relationship?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"If I have to." Dalisay spoke under her breath, stirring her coffee with magic. A slight glimmer of a twisted mind reflected in her gaze.

"Don't bother trying to intimidate me with that look Dalisay…I'm the one who invented it."

"Could have fooled me. What happened to you? I used to hear stories about you…about your family but you are a shell of your former self! You are weak!" Here we go again, back and forth, perhaps this was why her and Pansy got along so well. They both seemed to enjoy an argument, a confrontation of any kind just so they could interject their dominance over someone…without pulling out a wand.

"At least I'm not living in the past! The war is over, there is no good versus evil anymore just people…regular people living their lives and those fools still clinging to their former glory. I have accepted this; I want a better life for myself. What the hell are you doing? Who truly is the weak one here Dalisay?" For the first time in a long time my words got to her, they reached a level deep enough to strike a nerve. The revolving spoon submerged in her dark roast coffee came to an abrupt stop; her nails were digging into the wooden table before she forced herself up from her seat.

Without so much as a word, she turned and stormed off only after she maneuvered her hands causing her coffee to spill its contents. The dark liquid made its way through the cracks and onto my finest leather boots. Mature, real mature Dalisay. I grabbed a handful of napkins and began salvaging what was left of the polished shine of my boots.

"I must commend you on your choice of friends, it seems you continue to surround yourself with the most upstanding of characters." The sudden voice behind me caused me to raise my head directly into the underside of the table. With a clenched jaw and a throbbing head I then turned to see the face of the very person clinging to my every thought.

I hardly knew what to say in her presence, I was embarrassed at my inability to conjure a witty comeback. Instead I was just astonished she was standing there and even speaking to me.

"Granger, I've been meaning to-" I started but she quickly raised her hand in objection. I was extremely grateful for the action, I hated to grovel or appear to be as sorry as I was to her.

"I didn't come here to hear an attempt to apologize. I've been asked to help in the search of a rare artifact that has gone missing." Ouch. I cocked my head back, unsure as to why she was presenting me with such a statement, unless…

"I take it you think I stole this artifact?"

"Well I wasn't going to assume but…you are one of the only known death eaters to have remained in town and refused to be assigned a position within the ministry. You are behaving suspiciously, so I have been informed."

"I have refused a position within the ministry because this so called "placement for reform" process is bloody ridiculous. I don't need a bunch of white haired men telling me what I should be doing with my life. I didn't steal any artifacts, now if you'll excuse me." I spat, trying my best to remain calm but the thought of my reputation still marked with darkness as ever, was too much to take. Especially coming from her.

"You won't object to having your apartment searched then?" She quickly asked before I could arrive at a distance to great for her words to reach. I stopped in my tracks, turned my coffee stained boots towards her and approached her.

"You know I have done nothing but think about how wrong I was to have left you in the streets that night, I have regretted my words and actions to the point I contemplated knocking on the Weasley's front door just so I could apologize for my behavior. I don't know why I bother to show you or anyone that I am capable of change. Search the apartment, interrogate me, do whatever it takes to make you feel as if you have achieved something in your search." I stood fuming at the expressionless young woman before me. She began to lower her gaze, hiding behind her brown curls as I remained glaring at her. I wanted her to see the face of the man she was now accusing of theft.

"I know I have changed. No one may see it, and those that do despise me for changing but I have changed nonetheless. You, on the other hand Granger, you are not different and you have not changed." I felt my tone deepen as I spoke.

"Help me in my search then." She blurted out.

"What?"

"If you have changed so much and you truly know nothing of this artifact, then help me find the person responsible for its disappearance." She said although I was confused at her sudden shift in mind.

"Am I not behaving too suspiciously to be a part of your noble quest?"

"I said I was informed that you were behaving suspiciously, I did not say I believed it." She said, lifting her chin in an attempt to appear confident.

"Well what do you believe then?"

"I believe I followed through on an excuse to approach you, to see if you were as different as you claimed to be that night over drinks. And I also wanted a chance to mock you for your newly stained boots." She smirked. Despite my anger I felt my lips curling into a smile. A genuine smile of which I had not expressed in some time.

"Please tell me your oversized monkey of a boyfriend and your four-eyed golden boy of a friend will not be assisting us in this search. I can only handle one Gryffindor at a time you see." I chuckled, but her smile faded. Still trouble in paradise it would seem.

"It's just us." She breathed. Revealing an absence of emotion and an absence of explanation. It would appear the trouble in paradise had not yet ended; well she was certainly in good company there. I was now under the impression there was no such thing as paradise, just naïve souls that have yet to be dealt the cruel hand of reality. Reality was cold, unforgiving and had the same abilities as a dementor, it could remove all sense of happiness from your very existence…leaving a lifeless corpse ready for whatever end that awaited them. God I was becoming an emotional wreck, thankfully those thoughts remained within the security of my mind. Perhaps I was weak. Perhaps Dalisay was right, but I was not yet ready to accept that my refusal to become the person I was truly a sign of weakness. It was a sign of great triumph, a victory of sorts…right?

I looked up at Granger, that glow of hers was beginning to radiate. Her warmth was contagious, I felt myself feeling that this was a new beginning. A rather odd and unexpected beginning that was leading to an adventure. I cared little about returning some artifact to the Ministry, they deserved their loss in my opinion but what I did care about was the fact I was going to be alongside the most unlikely of people who happened to make me feel…more than the hopeless case I was starting to believe me to be. I don't know what it was about her, in all actuality I still couldn't stand what she stood for but she was…that person I could be myself around. I didn't like her, I didn't like her friends, her lifestyle, anything…but I liked that she was smiling at me. Not yelling at me, not throwing dishes at me nor was she asking me to be anyone other than who I was before her. She was…an escape. Despite how much I disliked the destination, it was different than where I was and I was not one to pass up on something new.

"And so, hell has frozen over. I truly must be out of my mind." She chuckled, placing her palm to her forehead, trying to hide the fact her smile had grown.

"I'm sure hell appreciates the snow day."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, writers block! Hope everyone is enjoying the story, I know it's a bit of a slow start but it's about to pick up, thanks for following along!**


	3. No Warmth for Me

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

It was official; I have completely gone mental. I was asked to interrogate Malfoy…not invite him along in my search for the artifact. Perhaps it would be best to leave this part out of my report to the ministry. Such a thing would be frowned upon to my standards, my reports left no detail undocumented but this…this was the sort of detail even I felt some apprehension towards. However it was rather preposterous to think Malfoy could be behind such a clever act of robbery. He may have ties to some less than unsavory characters but even I could tell something had changed in him even before Voldemort was defeated. We all had changed, some people just refused to allow those changes to be seen let alone accept them.

My own changes had taken over my life; the debate was still out there whether or not I allowed them to do so or not. I tried not to think about it, instead I delved into work, studies…anything to occupy every second of my life. I would find anything in the world to distract me from the reality of my ruined life. There was only one moment when I was forced to face these changes within myself and my life…and that was breakfast at the Weasley's.

"How goes the search Hermione? I'm sure you are hot on the trail!" Arthur said while folding his newspaper to face me. His expression filled with excitement. Always looking for a good puzzle to solve that man. He had even asked to assist me in the search for this book, but I graciously declined. His muggle expertise would do nothing to help in my search or containment of such a book. It was a book that no eyes should find; a spirit resides within its very pages. A spirit that could prove to have given Voldemort a feeling of inadequacy. This vengeful spirit poured his very soul into a muggle classic known as Frankenstein. An odd sense of irony that a monster of the wizarding world's past would decide to hide within a story of a monster itself. Not much was known about this artifact of sorts, but what I was told is that it could become a threat we simply would not be ready for at this time.

"No leads as of yet Mr. Weasley, but I have not given up hope as of yet. The book will be found I'm certain of it."

"I am certain of it too; the cleverest witch is on the case. There's nothing you can't do my dear. Now please, stop calling me Mr. Weasley; you're family after all isn't that right Molly." I cringed at his words before sinking lower into my seat. I tried to avoid shifting my gaze to the young man next to me but I could feel the intensity of his gaze upon me as well as the gaze of the aging woman gliding her fork across the wearing polished plate of bacon and eggs.

Ron and I were so in love once, there was a time I thought I simply could not live without him but it would seem that the fairy tale was not meant to last. We had barely spoken in weeks, and when we did…it was only to engage in a shouting match that would always end with me in tears and him driving his fist into our bedroom wall.

Arthur was a smart man, but he refused to believe his son and I were not to be married once winter gave way to spring. Molly however, knew the moment I moved into the house that something wasn't right. She was kind and understanding in the beginning, providing me comfort and a shoulder to cry on…but now the way she looks at me was enough to make me hate the person I had become. How could such a sweet, endearing woman look at me as if I were nothing more than a pile of rubbish she should have thrown out long ago? I was a stranger in her home now, an unwelcomed guest that she did not yet have the courage to ask to leave. It wasn't hope that kept her from forcing me from her home…it was Ron.

I was grateful that he still cared enough about me to provide me with a roof over my head but even that was becoming harder for him to do. I could see it in his eyes every time I happened to lock eyes with him. I was walking on eggshells in this once warm and cozy home; I was an outcast to the very family that took me in as one of their own so many years ago. I felt sick at the thought.

I hated that I allowed my analytical mind into our simple relationship. But that was exactly what it was…simple. Simple was far from exciting and a part of me could not settle for anything less than exciting. I was selfish, I realize that life would never resemble the adventures I experienced alongside Harry and yet, I still craved it. I could not shake the feeling that there was more to life than this. Surely there was some sort of adventure, whether in travels or simply the stir within my heart, there had to be something else out there. I did not want to become…normal. I did not want routines and I did not want a life so predictable…that nothing I did not expect would happen for the rest of my life. It was wrong of me to think Ron would be anything other than who he truly was: a good, predictable man.

"I need some air." Ron muttered under his breath before shoving his chair back, the wooden legs of the chair digging deep into the floor creating a sound loud enough to make Molly spill some of the tea she was pouring for her husband.

"Excuse me." I whispered before following Ron's footsteps outside. I did not have the slightest idea what I would say…honestly there was nothing I could say to him to make any of this any better but still, I followed close behind the slammed door he purposefully placed in between us.

I opened the door and gently closed it only to find Ron pacing the golden hued dried grass still damp from a misting of chilled rain.

"Ron I-" I started but he instantly stopped in his tracks and shot me a hateful glare.

"Don't. Just…don't" He spat. His pale features were flushed with anger he was having a hard time controlling at times.

"I can't do this anymore Hermione." He strained through his clenched teeth.

"And you think I can?" I exclaimed.

"You may be fine with remaining here in the mess that you created but I can't!"

"We both created this mess!" I was trying desperately not to allow my tears to fall as his heavy steps led him inches before me.

"No Hermione…you did. You ruined everything…I have given you everything I have…but you are the one who decided it wasn't enough! I'm sorry I'm not brilliant or…or rich or any of that."

"Don't you dare accuse me of being shallow! You know that isn't the problem!" I interrupted. I felt the burn of tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Then what is?"

"I'm different okay…I'm not the same person I was at Hogwarts! Everyone understands where I'm coming from…hell even Malfoy understands where I'm coming from! You're the only one who doesn't seem to understand people change!" Before I could continue I realized I just revealed a secret that I instantly knew would push Ron over the edge. I cursed myself inside…how could I have been so foolish to let that slip?

"Malfoy? You're talking to Malfoy now? Who the hell are you Hermione when you talk to our enemies instead of talking to the man that loves you?" His response caught me off guard. He had a point, talking to Malfoy wasn't something I ever thought would ever happen. Not then, not now, not ever. Before I could explain myself, find some way to put an end to this argument I watched Ron's angered expression fade into something far worse…nothing. His eyes revealed no emotion whatsoever; it was as if he had finally given up on the argument, and me.

I could sense what was about to happen, although it appeared like an answered prayer in the days leading up to this, as I was facing it now I found myself scared. It was strange to become comfortable with being in an unhappy relationship as long as it meant you did not have the face the days alone. I had felt alone…but I've never actually experienced being alone. The thought was overwhelming; I felt my legs giving way to the weight of the situation as I focused on the words now spilling from his lips.

"Whatever this is…whatever you call it is over. I want you to leave." There it was. The words I never thought I would hear from him finally reared itself for the entire world to hear. It was over, we were over. I wanted to beg for forgiveness, perhaps even try to work things out, anything I could do to keep from feeling the cold grip of being left completely and utterly alone. Before I could attempt to gather the pieces of our shattered relationship Ron was gone.

I crumbled to my knees. Tears began falling like rain from my eyes as I screamed out his name. There was a time he would have come running to my side, no matter the circumstances but he wasn't ever coming back to my side again. All that was left was me and the painful silence of the world around me.

Suddenly the sound of the screen door creaking open reached my ears, an instant swelling of excitement lifted my spirits and I turned towards the sound.

"Here are your things, I wish you the best of luck my dear." Molly said while placing my packed suitcases upon the step. She then closed the door with what I could only assume to be a great feeling of relief. She must have known this was coming, had my bags packed the moment I left the table.

I never thought I had much pride about me, I would gladly sacrifice all manner of appearances if the situation called for it but somehow I knew begging would do me no good here. Molly would not allow me to step foot in her home again, I was bad energy as she called it. Ron was a stubborn creature, when he was done…there was no looking back. My only hope would have been Arthur; in his ignorance of the matters at hand he would have gladly opened the door for me if I just asked. But Molly was probably explaining to him the evil of my ways by this point, and his opinion towards me was shifting with every negative word his wife had to say to him. It was certainly a battleground here and I was defeated in every sense of the word.

I refused to allow myself to cry any more, the throbbing pain within my scull was enough to force me onto the wet grass below but I conjured what little strength I had within me and I grabbed my suitcases, so tightly nails began to dig into the palms of my hands.

"You're alright Hermione. You can do this. You can finally stay in that cozy bed and breakfast that just opened up." I muttered but even I could not convince myself that this situation could be turned into something positive. I was far from alright and I couldn't do anything…not on my own. All my strength was a result of having the support of others to fall back on. I always had help, every day of my life I had someone who loved me there to pick me up if I found myself falling down. But in this moment, there was no one there. Harry and Ginny had their own lives now, they cared little to indulge in the chaos that had become of Ron and I's life. They were living a blissful dream of normalcy, something they both desired greatly.

I allowed my steps to travel down the winding road leading away from the smoke billowing from the newly lit fire from the Weasley's chimney. Molly would be fixing hot cocoa to ease the mind of her baby boy. The warmth of that sweet beverage was something I found myself missing instantly but there would be no warmth for me, not for awhile at least. I just had the long road ahead, my suitcases in hand and the thought that I may have made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so excited to see so many followers joining the story! Thank you so much for taking interest in it, I hope everyone enjoyed this update and I look forward to hearing your reviews! My writer's block is GONE yay! I am really getting excited about this story, hope everyone else is too!**

 **Marie Clair Roemajji Celts:** Hello my friend, what did you think of this update, it's coming together don't you think? I am really starting to enjoy this now that I've gotten past a little writers block! I really hope you are enjoying this story; I'm glad to hear you are liking your character and her personality…that is a huge relief to hear and makes me excited! If you have any other ideas or changes before I get too far into the story please feel free to PM them to me and I'll get those ideas in there!

I'm super excited about our story, I think it's coming along great! I hope you are well, I'm about to PM you with a more detailed message to you my dear friend, I have missed you! Thanks for reviewing on our story! It's amazing to have done this creative adventure with you!

 **PuffyUnicorn:** Hello there, thank you for reviewing and you are so right, writer's block is an awful thing but hearing you say your enjoying following along makes me smile! I will of course see this story through to the end, glad to have you along! Thanks!

 **Dork Dog:** Ah my friend you have found my other story! Hooray! Thank you as always for your support and friendship; it just wouldn't be the same without you! Glad you're enjoying the story! Sounds like we are a lot alike I ship Dramione more than just about any other character relationships in the fantasy world. They are totally meant to be together, Draco hides his feelings with his arrogance and rude comments but you know he secretly just wishes he could be with her. *sigh* I could go on and on, I love those two! But anyway, I hope I do them justice in my story, I know you'll let me know if I do! Thank you my friend, you are the best!


	4. Ruby and Relic

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Draco's POV**_

I had prepared, and grown excited, for the thought of being out of the house chasing the whereabouts of the so called dangerous artifact Hermione had gone on about when I last seen her but I was surprised that the very day we spoke had now been over a week ago. In that week I had become a vacant expression staring at cup after cup of coffee during the days just to keep from retreating to the bed where I feared I would not find the motivation to leave.

Where the hell was Granger? Did she forget it was her idea to have me join in the search? What am I saying, it was Granger…that girl was not capable of forgetting anything. Perhaps she simply decided to conduct her search alone. Not that it bothered me, but it would have saved me from moments such as these…sitting with Dalisay, discussing her concerns for Pansy for the twelfth time in the past hour. My god she was like a broken record, repeating itself until I finally cracked. Her concern was…endearing I suppose, and I should share in her concern but I just didn't care anymore. I was hardened towards the entire situation and the only thing I could do while Dalisay rambled on in the middle of the apartment, was glance out of the window hoping to find something or someone…to give me an excuse to leave.

"You're not going to see her Draco." Dalisay shouted, slamming her hands upon the glass surface of the coffee table. I jumped slightly before shooting her a distasteful glare.

"What is with you women and your need to be so damn destructive? Spare the coffee table will you?" I scoffed, purposefully changing the subject. Within the seconds I felt her dark eyes stabbing through me like daggers. As usual she did not find the humor in my comment.

"You keep looking out the window hoping to see her again, I'm not stupid Draco. Apparently you haven't heard the latest on your little mudblood crush then?" She smirked, twirling her locks between her fingertips. She leaned gracefully into the leather bound chair before crossing her legs, her smirk now expressing the devious nature within. How I hated when she did that.

"What are you going on about?"

"So you haven't heard then." She sneered.

"Do you wish me to grovel at your feet your majesty?" I spat, she wouldn't deny the fact that would bring an even larger smile to her face but she replied with a sigh before relaxing her features.

"It seems the Weasleys' kicked her out of the house, she's been shacking up in the new bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Ruby and Relic B and B I think it's called? Anyway, yeah the pathetic girl has been there for about a week now, she's using the whole "I'm deathly ill" excuse to keep from showing her face at work or anywhere for that matter. Can you believe it? I didn't think the Weasleys' had a lick of sense about them, but apparently I was mistaken." I was dwelling on the very first sentence my twisted friend uttered into the chilled air between us. Weasley kicked her out of the house? I felt my blood beginning to boil at the thought of that twit pushing her onto the streets and for what? What could she have possibly done to deserve to become homeless?

I had half a mind to pay the man a personal visit. I may not have the threat of the Dark Lord on my side but I could put a little reason to fear in his hollow skull.

My thoughts then traveled to Granger, I felt a tinge of guilt at my words to her. Trouble in paradise I think it was I said to her, clearly there was more than a little trouble that I so quickly dismissed. She had to be devastated, for reasons I would never understand…Weasley was hardly worth more than the dirt under my polished leather loafers and yet I knew her. At least I knew enough of her to know that she cared for him.

My nails began digging into the wooden arms of the chair I was now pressing my tense body into. Should I go to her? What the hell would I even say? I had no reason to be there, no excuse could save my presence at her door. The only thing there would be would be the truth…the truth that I was finding it harder to simply shove away from my thoughts. I…was concerned.

"That's it. We're going, let's go." Dalisay said while standing, she crossed her arms tightly about her chest before motioning for me to stand.

"Where-"

"Don't play dumb, we're going to see her. That's obviously what you're over there mulling over. Geez Draco, if you're going to be an idiot and sacrifice your reputation to see your mudblood then the least I can do is be there with you, help gather the shattered pieces of your former glory after this is all said and done." I could not help but chuckle at her words.

"Why Dalisay, you almost sound like a true friend." I laughed while standing. There was no use pretending or making excuses to cover my concern for Granger to Dalisay. The girl could sense a lie a mile away and I was already shown that there was no pulling the curtain over her eyes, she knew. She hated that she knew but alas, that's where we were.

"Don't tell Pansy…" I muttered, almost hoping Dalisay would not here. That's all I needed, for her to scold me for even acting like I cared about Pansy and her feelings anymore. Dalisay may think she had me pinned in my relationship with Pansy, but the truth was I was worried in my own way. I didn't care and yet part of me always will. My once high school sweetheart had been behind the locked door of our bedroom for weeks now. Only leaving the darkened room to eat, she was…different somehow. She didn't speak to me; she looked past me as if I weren't even there. I figured it was another bout of her depression, something I hadn't the slightest idea how to handle. Dalisay claims it was different this time, but she always said that. Dalisay was always trying to make things appear worse than they were, hoping to guilt me into running to her rescue but there was no rescue to be obtained here. I was no knight in shinning armor; I was just a guy, just as lost as she was just doing a better job at disguising it.

"What more can you do to her to break her down any further Draco, honestly I don't think even this would phase her at the moment. She's not there…it's like she's a ghost." She exclaimed while closing the door behind us. I rolled my eyes, there she goes again.

Suddenly a slap across my chest reached my attention.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me! You know I hate that! One day you should consider showing as much attention to your girlfriend as you do your little mudblood crush!" She hissed.

"Listen, that's got to stop! Do you understand? Mudblood needs to be erased from your vocabulary or we're going to have some serious problems, got it?" I finally demanded. Her eyes widened at the seriousness in my tone but it needed to be done.

"You're my friend, my only friend it would seem but this is important to me Dalisay."

"You mean _she's_ important to you." She quickly added in her infamous brazen nature. I then stopped our glide down the stairway and I looked at her. The fiery creature before me was so intent on her hatred towards Granger that it was beginning to offend even me. I was accustomed to the superior mindset of pure blooded witches and wizards, especially being one myself but enough was enough. Times had changed, and it was time the rest of the people had caught up with those changes. Starting with Dalisay.

"Do you remember when you got here? All the way from the Philippines you came here…you had nothing but this…personality that you did not need anyone. You had your unwavering power, your wit and your desire to be as great if not greater than those in your bloodline…but the fact was you did need someone. We all need someone, no matter how strong or pure of blood we are, we all need someone. Well…Granger needs someone now. I'm asking you to be there for me just as Pansy and I were there for you and shut your mouth for once, get over yourself and let me do this!" My words echoed loudly through the stairwell space. Dalisay stood there unaffected in a sense, her expression never changing until I witnessed her red lips curling into a smile. Not her fake smile, or devious smirk she most certainly stole from me…no this was a genuine smile. So genuine I did not quite know it was still Dalisay still standing before me.

"Okay." She said before turning and continuing down the stairs.

"That's it? You're not going to fight me on this? I had at least two more arguments ready to go." Actually, I had more than that. That was one thing I had learned to have in my arsenal when going up against her in conversation. She kept me on my toes; secretly that was why I loved having her around. Never a dull moment and never a dull conversation.

"What can I say, I feel generous this morning. Let's go visit your…friend and I can enjoy watching you make a fool of yourself when she asks why you're there." I shook my head; this was a start at least. But she did have a point, what was I going to say after she opens her door, if she even opens it in the first place.

* * *

The walk to the bed and breakfast was a silent one, without giving me grief over my concern towards Granger; she did not have much to say at the moment. Not that I was complaining, the chilled air was making it painful to even breath, let alone argue with Dalisay.

"Yuck, they call this…a place to find yourself? I think it's more like a place to find you were better off staying somewhere else." I chuckled as she shoved her hands in her coat pockets.

"Afraid you'll catch a warm hearted feeling in here Dalisay?" I laughed.

"I'm certain you'd catch something far worse." She added. I looked around the quaint establishment. The walls were a painfully warm shade of yellow; the floors were a worn oak plank floor that creaked with every step. Pictures of happy faces moved about within their frames, dancing, twirling in delight of a new guest entering their home. I was slightly uncomfortable in such an environment; it was no secret such a warm and cozy place was far from the home I had resided in both in the past and now. I had grown used to clean lines, sleek surfaces that could reflect as strong as glass. All of the pictures that hung upon the walls reflected a sense of power, stern expectations that would only offer a smile in the company of dark individuals…and even darker intent.

"Well hello there, do you two wish to have a room for the night?" An elderly lady asked with joy as she popped up from behind the doily adorned table.

"Are you kidding me?" Dalisay started until I placed my hand upon her lips.

"Forgive my friend here, she's not well. Actually we are here to see a friend, Granger? Um, Hermione Granger?" I asked as sweetly as I could allow my voice to sound to the aged woman.

"Of course, but I must warn you she has not been too keen on many visitors at the moment…given her…situation. I think that young Mister Potter came by earlier but he left as soon as he arrived it seemed." That was a shock to hear, if she did not want to see her best friend I'm certain she wouldn't want to see…well, whatever I was to her.

"Well, we will keep it brief then. May we?"

"Of course young man, what's your name dear? I'm Agnes; they all call me granny though, so please feel free. We have no strangers here." She smiled.

"Draco Malfoy ma'am." My name must have struck a nerve, her kind expression suddenly shifted. Her smile vanished before she looked up from her oval glasses and she said very sternly…

"I don't want any trouble here sir, please-" Great, you can't even escape your own past in a new establishment. Word travels fast its true, and reputations hardly ever change, even if you have.

"Guess you won't be calling her Granny now huh?" Dalisay laughed.

"We don't want any trouble; we simply want to ensure our friend is…doing okay." Agnes looked at me with apprehension, as if saying, yeah right; I'll believe it when I see it. But still, even with her hesitation, she pointed towards the hallway to our right. A filigree decorated rug led a path towards room number 3 where Granger was now residing.

"Thank you." I said. I then pulled Dalisay close behind me, there was no way I could allow her out of my sight.

When I reached the ruby hued door I found myself frozen. I was contemplating the very way I was going to knock. I did not want to seem desperate to see her, nor did I want to appear as if it were just an odd coincidence I stumbled upon her residence.

"Granger! Open up, you've got company!" Dalisay shouted before knocking in a melodic repetition so loudly even Agnes turned towards us. I exhaled loudly before turning towards her.

"Am I going to have to tie you to the front porch outside like a dog to keep you from causing any trouble? I swear, you're like a child sometimes!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way though now would you?" She winked.

I was going to scream at her until I felt the rush of air against my face, the door had swung open and there Granger stood, right before me awaiting an explanation.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, so many new follows thank you so much for following along and I apologize for the late update, hope everyone will continue to stick with me in this story!**

 **Dork Dog:** Thanks for following on this story as well, I'm so excited to see your review pop up on my new story! I never understood Ron and Hermione either, I was never a huge fan of Ron in the first place but they just did not seem like a good match. He's a tool in my opinion and not much to his character to me, but maybe she finds comfort in his easy to understand, simple character I don't know. But I'm like you I feel like she would have been better with Harry or Draco. I think even Rowling mentioned Draco had feelings for her in the books, but never acted on them because of his family. Who knows, but thanks I am trying to portray a different, darker/broken version of these characters I mean after all they've been through, they're not going to be all rainbows and sunshine haha! Well I hope you liked my update! I've got to get to yours now! Hope you had a great Christmas and New Years!

 **JBrowny16:** Thanks for the review, and glad the mystery is holding up, I'm planning a lot of twists and hopefully unexpected plotlines! And I'm glad you liked my portrayal of the family dynamic there with the Weasleys! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks!

 **ChenangoJones:** Thank you, I do make mistakes as do we all, thank you for pointing it out though, I will try to do better!

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** My laptop is finally fixed and I will be getting to your PM now I'm so glad to be back in the writing game and I hope this update was good! I definitely want to show all sides of the story from both Draco and Hermione's POV; I'm so glad you like my direction! And you are right, we are getting follows and favorites, its so refreshing isn't it? Makes me excited! Got another update right around the corner, I'm working hard to update more quickly now, laptop fixed and I'm almost done with school too yay! Hope you are well; I look forward to talking more in PM! Best wishes and warm hugs to you my friend!


	5. A Familiar Curse

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Draco's POV**_

 _ **(**Warning this chapter has some slight graphic violence**)**_

A set of brown eyes remained fixated on me and the urge to flee had never been stronger. My words failed me as she continued to wait for me to speak. I studied her; I could sense her pain without her uttering a single word. The young woman before me was a different person, for once I could see she was…lost and unsure. Two qualities I had never witnessed in the great mind of Hermione Granger before.

"Are we just going to stand here all day…or-" Dalisay broke the painful silence, for which I was partially grateful until I watched Granger's eyes land on Dalisay, her attitude would certainly not be welcomed at such a situation she was now facing.

Within seconds the door began to close but I threw my arm in its path and forced it open.

"I wanted…"

"What? You wanted to mock me? Find out if the rumors are really true? Well Malfoy they are all true, are you happy now?" She exclaimed, frantically wiping her tears from sight before they even fell from her eyes. I was startled at her reaction but I did not come here to feel offended at the words of the broken hearted. I knew too well the words that escape our lips in our lowest moments are no longer our own.

"Why would I be happy to see you hurting?" I asked, regretting how personal I must have sounded in front of Dalisay who would report this entire situation to Pansy if given the opportunity.

"Well why else would you come here? Don't pretend you're actually here for anything noble. That just isn't you now is it?" She hissed. Well those words stung a bit stronger than the previous.

"I like this girl, she knows you pretty well. Noble really isn't you Draco." Dalisay chimed in but I ignored her and hoped Granger would in turn, do the same.

"Look, I didn't come here to mock you or search for a fuel for gossip. I came here because I was…well I wanted to make sure you were alright." I must have sounded so pathetic, I felt like a lost puppy, begging to be granted entry into her room but that was slightly true. I secretly wished she would step aside, welcome me into her room…into her world.

I had done the unthinkable and I would pay for it dearly I was certain, I let her in. I let her invade my thoughts, she inched her way into my very soul and I just was not the same since. Was this what Dalisay had said, a crush? I was far too old for such school boy antics to swoon over another, but as I stood before her, even in her pajamas and swollen eyes and cracked lips she appeared to me as she always had…beautiful. Damn. How could I think such a thing about…Granger? How could I let this happen was the real question.

That growing desire to flee was creeping back into mind as I stood. I wanted nothing more than to shift in my stance, turn and walk away. Never think about this…or her again. But I stood there, still as a statue before her looking foolish and feeling quite possibly the most embarrassed I had ever felt in my life.

"Well could you at least invite us in? We did walk all the way here in the cold after all." Dalisay suggested.

"And who are you?" Granger asked, much to Dalisay's satisfaction.

"Dalisay is the name."

"Pleasure." Granger said coldly, but Dalisay's smile only widened as she casually weaved around the partially opened door and welcomed herself into the room. She waltzed about the space as if she owned it.

"Are you just going to let her walk into my room?" Granger was fuming while looking for me to mend the situation and simply drag Dalisay away.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell that girl what to do if my life depended on it." I responded with a smile.

"This is ridiculous. I can't do this right now." Granger fumbled around for words before she began walking towards the door. She was so wound up, so infuriated she simply disappeared behind the door.

I turned to Dalisay who found the entire situation far too amusing to interrupt until she fell upon the cushions of the sofa and sighed.

"Well go after her then." I did not need to be asked again, my feet quickly followed in her path before I was greeted by the cold air once again. Granger stood at the edge of the front porch, hugging herself tightly against the cold. In her frustrations she did not consider herself to still be in pajamas and slippers. I felt myself smiling, then I placed myself next to her, searching for her gaze. I expected to see rage in her expression, a bout of shouts to come hurling towards me but there were tears in her eyes and she allowed me to see them trailing down her features. She did not wipe them nor did she shy away from my gaze, instead she looked directly at me.

"Why are you here Malfoy? Why you…of all people?" She asked.

"I don't know…but I'm here." That was the best reason I could give at the moment. It must have sufficed because a smile graced her features.

"And what about your friend…Dalisay? Why exactly did you bring her?"

"She's a friend. A strange, often impossible to deal with, sort of friend." I laughed.

"I see. Well I appreciate your concern but I think I'd prefer time to myself. I hope you understand." Those were not the words I was hoping to hear, I didn't quite know what I was hoping for, part of me still questioned my sanity for coming here in the first place but leaving her now was far from what I wanted.

"He's wrong…you know." Such a stupid thing for me to say, I didn't know anything that was said or anything regarding their relationship at all…but this, seeing her like this was wrong. It was all wrong. She should not be out here, standing in the midst of winter at ease feeling the cold wind upon her skin. She should not be crying, and she should not be out here with me. I was the last person she should be with and yet, for some mad, twist of events I was here.

"That's the thing though, he isn't wrong at all." She muttered. Her words caused my brows to furrow in confusion; I watched her break before my eyes. Her very spirit, once strong and brave without hesitation, shattered right in front of me as she looked up at me once more and smiled a smile I would never forget. It was a painful curl of her lips, a fake portrayal of every emotion she could not find within herself again. I was unable to find the proper response to speak, the first thing that came to mind was Ron was a dead man. But that hardly would ease the broken heart standing in front of me, no, I bet she would say she wished him no harm. She would say she only wanted the best for him, because that was the very nature of Granger. She was…a far better person than I could ever hope to be.

"Goodbye Malfoy." She whispered and within the blink of an eye, she was no longer there.

"Well, that went well." Dalisay said as she walked around the corner of the building.

"Eavesdropping, I should have known." I said coldly, I then began taking the steps back to my own broken life. This…distraction, this escape was now fleeing from my grasp.

"You look…disappointed." That's because I am.

* * *

"Pansy? We're back? Put some shoes on, let's all go out for a nice warm supper shall we?" Dalisay said in a melodic tune as she twirled her black skirt around in a dance of joy as we entered the apartment.

The moment I closed the door I sensed…something was different. I drew in a breath and the very air seemed to pierce my lungs. The very knob still under my fingertips felt like ice to the touch. I scanned the room, my senses becoming vigilant at the realization that something wasn't quite right at all.

"Dalisay! Get behind me!" I instinctively shouted. I was no stranger to dark magic…I could feel it a mile away and for the first time, I felt it within the walls of my very apartment.

"Pansy?" I questioned. I began walking through a dancing shadows moving all about. As I stumbled around the shadows and various furniture I could not see in front of me I began a waltz in darkness that began stirring fearfully familiar feelings within me. My heart felt the need to beat through my very chest; my hands began trembling as I carefully drew my wand from the lapel of my coat.

"PANSY?" I was becoming frantic in my search for her in this darkened space. I didn't like this one bit. Where was she? I could see out of the corner of my eyes Dalisay was carefully making her way through the room, her wand at the ready.

"Get back Dalisay!" I demanded. I didn't know what wizard could conjure the feeling looming about the space but it was powerful. I felt a knot swelling within my stomach, a nauseous feeling that I knew all too well. This feeling…was a lot like the feeling I would get around the dark lord. I felt…sick around him. He drew out every weakness within me and breathed it in like a welcomed scent. He could sense my fear and he would overshadow any thought I had of strength and shifted it towards pure, unrelenting obedience to him. It was terrifying. The cold that surrounded him, the darkness that engulfed everything and everyone in its path…yes, I knew this feeling and I awaited whatever creature conjured it.

Suddenly in the midst of the darkest shadows gathering at the end of my path, a figure began to emerge. Slow, deliberate steps were parting the very shadow that cloaked it until my eyes caught sight of what would forever haunt me. There, pushing through the darkness was Pansy. Her slight frame and delicate features had become lost in the sheer presence of power radiating from her porcelain skin. Her eyes were fixated on me, but I did not see Pansy behind them.

Was this possession of some sort? It had to be, this was not Pansy. Her steps, the way she swayed with every movement, as if she were enjoying a newfound fluidity her body could move.

"Pansy…" I whispered. A smile was the only response I received. A devious smile reflected my suspicions. In an instant my heart sank into the pit of my stomach. Despite our differences, despite the fact we loathed one another with a passion stronger than any romantic feeling we may have ever experienced that was still Pansy. I've known her nearly my entire span of existence in this world. She had trailed behind me for years before finding the courage to speak to me; from then on we were always with one another. Friendship led to magic and then to a mundane life that we shared in this very apartment. She was the person I woke up seeing, and saw before I closed my eyes at night. Guilt started washing over me as she stood, wearing her nightgown, skin turning blue from the cold surrounding her and darkened circles under her eyes revealing it had been days since she had slept…this was my fault. Her actions I so quickly deemed as another silent treatment or depressed mood were actually signs that something far worse could be to blame. I did this. I did this to her.

I wanted to reach out to her, but the second my hand raised towards her my other hand holding my wand was flung aside, sending my only means of defense hurling down the hall.

"Another Malfoy…scurrying about the world like a cockroach; always the same blonde hair…same distrustful stare; I should have ended your bloodline before its inception." Pansy spoke to me as she began gliding upon the wooden floor towards me. Panic set in but I had no idea how to even react. It was still hard to fathom what was taking place.

"Dalisay…please don't fight me on this…run. Now!" I shouted but the stubborn witch had begun whirling spells towards Pansy without hesitation. I stumbled backwards as the dust in the room began lifting into the air from the intensity of the spells being cast.

"Do you ever listen?" I screamed, coughing through the clouds of debris until I felt a frigid hand around my throat. Nails began pushing hard against my skin until I felt the warmth of blood dripping down my neck. My eyes then saw Pansy, hovering over me like a beast studying its prey.

"Dumbledore…where is he?" She asked, her once stoic demeanor now giving way to an inner rage sparking at the sound of his name. I swallowed hard, unsure how to respond until her hand forced my head into the floor below.

"WHERE IS HE?" She screamed. I heard Dalisay running to my aid; her steps were the only thing I could focus on to keep the darkness of unconsciousness from taking over. I lifted my hand and waved her away once more only this time I was not alone in my desire to keep her at bay.

"I will end him…by the time you take another step." Pansy growled, Dalisay's steps came to an abrupt stop as Pansy returned her attention to me. A primal mindset was glistening within her eyes, she was enjoying this.

"Dumbledore…is dead…" I strained through her grasp. Her fingers clenched even tighter from my response. Her eyes danced wildly about as confusion adorned her features.

"That filthy wizard…imprisoning me in that wretched book…" She muttered until her eyes landed on me once more.

"It does not satisfy me to learn my enemy has been taken from me…I had…many plans for killing him myself. Many plans…many plans. Do you suppose there is any satisfaction to be found in…this?" Her voice began to purr, her pupils grew large as she began kneeling further down until I felt the warmth of her breath on my ear.

"I can see your every thought…your memories are no longer your own…I bet this…will bring back memories." She whispered. My heart was racing as I began struggling under her grip. Her strength was unyielding, I was a mouse caught in a trap and the fear of her words were becoming too much for me to take. A gasp escaped my lips until I realized what was being said.

"Sectumsempra." The curse rolled off of her tongue painfully slow. A second, maybe two passed before I felt my hands gripping my chest. The air was driven from my lungs as I rolled about, my skin ripping from sharp, stabbing pains. I screamed out, blood began spurting from my lips with every cough as I tried to draw in breath. The pain…was unbearable…my thoughts became erratic as I screamed out.

"Until we meet again." Pansy's voice trailed off as she vanished within the eruption of smoke. Leaving me a broken, blood soaked wreck on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Well the story just became a bit more interesting I hope! Thank you for all the new follows and favorites! Stick around for the next update!**

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts:** I hope my update was pretty timely this time, and what did you think of it? Oh my goodness it was so much fun to write, although I hate poor Draco was left in such a state. I know I know, cliffhangers are the worst but I'm updating a bit quicker nowadays so it won't be too long of a wait to read what happens next!

I'm so glad you enjoyed that last chapter and I am having a blast with your character, she is a lot like you isn't she, but you are a lot more kind and sweet! Although Dalisay will be too in time, she's just having fun in her own world at the moment wouldn't you say? I'm so glad you like her character so much!

It has been months since the final battle with Voldemort in this story time line, almost a year. But yeah, Granny, along with many people in the magical world, don't always take kindly to the Malfoys am I right? Haha!

You are so awesome and kind in your review, thank you so much! I am about to stop in my inbox and write you further in PM, but you are just the best! Hope you liked this last update and the first, of many, action packed chapters!

Warm hugs and best wishes as always, and its cold here too so I'll take some in return haha!

Take care my dearest friend; I will talk to you further shortly!

 **Dork Dog:** Thanks for reviewing and getting caught up on my fics, I'm about to take a read of your star wars story! I'm excited! And thanks, glad Draco's growth and maturity is coming forth, I wanted him to seem like he had changed and learned from his um, mistakes and darker past. And so happy to hear you like Dalisay, I can see similarities as well with you and her! She's a fun character I've enjoyed working with my co-author above with her character and the story, it's starting to get good! Well thanks again, hope to hear from you again and I'll be PM'ing you and reviewing today too!


	6. I'm Glad You Came

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

It did not take long for me to regret sending the only person who has yet to judge me for my situation away. Within a matter of seconds of his absence I replaced my pajamas with jeans and a sweater before casually following the very steps he had taken. I did not rush my pace; there was no sense in causing him to believe I actually…missed him. Because I did not miss him, I simply…decided I did not mind his gesture and it was rather rude of me to have sent him away in the manner in which I did. The least I could do was apologize. Yes, I would apologize and allow him to be the one to send me from his presence. An excellent plan…if I wanted to appear as hopeless and foolish as I now felt.

I glanced down at my feet, imprinting my steps into the light dusting of snow and the feeling of foolishness only grew until I heard frantic voice calling my name. I lifted my gaze to see Dalisay running towards me with an expression I did not think could ever grace her features: concern.

I did not care for the girl, despite knowing next to nothing about her but I'd like to think I knew enough to know she was far from the type of individual I would care to know personally. I had a strong desire to ignore her but the intensity of her voice calling out to me became too much to overlook. I stopped in my place and awaited an explanation for her panicked demeanor.

Suddenly, beneath the flickering streetlight I felt her grab fistfuls of my tweed petty coat and pulled me inches to her face. Her dark eyes swelling with tears she refused to let fall.

"Can I help you?" I asked while trying to pull from her grip only to have her jerk me even tighter in her grasp.

"Get your know-it-all ass to the apartment now!" She demanded. Her eyes flickered with both rage and fear as she shoved me forward.

"Excuse me but-"

"Oh don't pretend you weren't on your way there in the first place! The only difference is I am hurrying you along! GO!" She was screaming at this point, I didn't have the slightest idea what was happening but there was desperation in her voice and I didn't want to linger here a moment longer creating a scene for the gathering sets of eyes to enjoy.

"I'm going!" I snapped while straightening my coat and took off in a slight jog towards the apartment. Something had to have happened for Dalisay of all people to demand my presence…but what?

I received my answer the moment I released the knob of the door illuminating the horrific scene that was laid out before me. I felt the air escape my lungs; there was blood…everywhere. The apartment was littered with dust and debris while the floor was covered in pools of blood that seemed to be soaking into the very grain of the wood.

I spun around, preparing myself to demand an explanation from Dalisay but she was no longer behind me.

"D-Dalisay?" A voice strained in the shadows.

"Malfoy?" I replied without hesitation. My heart dropped, my senses began spiraling out of control as the horror before my eyes started to shift into something far worse…it became something real, something to fear…something I thought I would never experience again. Anxiety was itching to take its hold over me with every step towards the designs of red stretching towards a figure slumped against the wall. Malfoy.

"Well…I didn't…expect to see you here Granger." He muttered before leaning his head back against the wall he propped against. I honestly did not know whether to fling myself to his side or remain at bay…but one thing was certain, as my eyes traveled upon his blood stained clothes I felt tears swelling within my eyes.

"You know…you're ole pal Potter…cast this spell…a few years back. Nasty little curse…" I focused my eyes until I realized I was no longer standing in the distance, I was crashing to my knees beside him, carefully peeling back the layers of clothing upon his chest. My fingertips traced his skin gently as I quickly found relief in the realization that the injuries he had endured were all but gone; only the blood remained. Dalisay had a hand to play in his healing state I would imagine. Well…thank goodness for that.

"You could at least…buy me dinner first." He whispered. I instantly pulled my hands away, my cheeks burning hot from his words. I then looked at him, he appeared so exhausted, drained of all strength and yet he still found the energy to make such a remark. I smiled at the thought before searching for his eyes.

"Who did this to you?"

"Nobody. It was…an accident." He replied calmly.

"This is no time to play games Malfoy!" I hissed only to see him smirk in response.

"Must you be so infuriating?"

"Must you be so nosey? Not everything is as open as a book…for good reason. People get hurt." He spat.

"Someone already did get hurt." I quickly added. Why wasn't he telling me what happened? What on earth could he be hiding? Surely he wasn't protecting this person…was he? I stood up; my thoughts were racing until a certain thought stopped and drew up the proverbial red flag. Had Malfoy gone back to his old ways?

As I stood, hovering over him, I wanted so badly to interrogate him to find out the truth right now and apprehend him immediately if I had the slightest inclination that he was partaking in some sort of uprising the Ministry had not yet heard of. I wanted to know…I wanted to know the truth without a second to spare but even with my suspicions escalating…I stood silent. As if I was afraid to hear it or maybe I just wanted so badly to believe he had changed…that he too was different now.

I released a sigh before shaking my head; I really had done it this time. Allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment; I was so desperate to feel less alone in the world that I may have created an illusion to hide his true nature in order to fill the void in my life. Honestly Hermione…how dumb can you get.

"I should have the Ministry here…but for some…unknown reason I'm just going to walk away. Whatever trouble you're in…just remember that making the same mistakes twice…makes you ignorant and deficient."

"Deficient? Wow…you've got more nerve than…I g-gave you credit for. Here I sit…barely able to hold my head up. My blood…beneath the soles of your feet and you…you have the audacity to speak to me like you know me. That I somehow brought this upon myself, no Granger. That makes _you_ ignorant and deficient." His eyes were fixated upon me. The chill of his disdainful stare was enough to bring hesitation to my thoughts.

"What do you expect me to think when you refuse to tell me what happened?"

"I expect you to think…better of me than that. Would I have even asked you for a drink that night if I were the same person you believe me to be? If you must know…to ease your heroic mentality…then I'll tell you. But swear to me…you won't get the Ministry involved…not until I know she's s-safe." Until he knows she's safe? Well I wasn't too far off with my judgement then, he was protecting someone, but who? And why? Then it struck me, this was not Malfoy's apartment alone. He shared it with…

"Pansy." I breathed. I watched him lower his head, as if it pained him to even hear her name.

"There's something wrong with her…like something was using her body as a puppet. I suppose…possession isn't impossible is it?" He continued, I could sense the guilt within him…so, I guess the infamous Draco Malfoy had changed after all. I wanted to smile at the thought, but this was not the time to celebrate a victory in personality within my once rival nor was it the place.

"I should have seen it…" He strained while struggling to stand. He winced slightly causing my hand to instantly reach out only to have him shove my hand aside. I painfully watched the proud man force himself to his feet. His garments were rigid from dried blood; I could here the starch like fabric folding as he moved. The moon had started to spill into the space, bringing light to the droplets of perspiration upon his forehead and to my surprise, the trail of a single tear tracing down his pale cheek.

"This is all my fault…I just left her alone in there…with that stupid book as her only company…"

"Book?" I interjected.

"Books really are all you care about…I swear I-" He began to shout until I shook my head frantically.

"Just shut up! Is the book still here? Where is it? Where did you get it?" This nightmare of a situation was beginning to make sense; it was no coincidence that Pansy's behavior took place around the same time the artifact had gone missing. But I had to see the book for myself before I could confirm a proper explanation.

"Bedroom." Malfoy spat. He was not about to indulge me in my quest for an explanation; I should be more sensitive to his feelings, he had just endured a very painful experience but it…it wasn't my place to comfort him. Even if I wanted to tell him it was all going to be alright; I couldn't. He deserved the truth, not an overused lie.

I wasted no time in my search through the bedroom. I scrambled through the tossed piles of clothing, rummaged through every nook of the space and pulled open every drawer the oversized furniture had to offer me.

I was desperate to find it; it had to be in here somewhere. I was sifting through the nightstand drawer. I felt the corners of parchment grazing my fingers before feeling the slick surface of a photograph. Far from the item I was searching for, but my curious hands refused to pass by it without bringing it into sight. In the candlelight dancing about the gray painted walls, my gaze lingered upon this simple, moving scene captured in frame. There, in a beautiful summer scene, was Malfoy lifting Pansy into the air above him. He gently spun around, never once allowing his eyes to leave hers. My lips parted slightly at the sight of Malfoy genuinely smiling at the sight of the dark haired girl laughing in his arms. He had this…look about him, a certain glisten in his eye; it was love. The same look Ron had shown me in the past; it was an unmistakable look that every girl dreams of receiving. Some never get to see it and then there were others, like me, that saw it once and then watched as the look slowly faded away until there was nothing but a dull, loveless glare that remained.

"It's funny how quickly things can c-change." Malfoy spoke as he eased himself onto the bed. I quickly placed the stack of parchment and photograph back into the drawer.

"I told you…that you were nosey." He smirked, trying to disguise the look of pain and exhaustion as he reclined onto the silk sheets below.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I'm not. People fall out of love…just as quickly as they fall into love. It's l-life and I'm over it now." I wondered just how honest he was being with me but I didn't belabor the subject.

"Here's the book. It was under the pillow. I don't…see why this is so important. It's j-just a copy of Frankenstein." He struggled to lift his head and grasp the book but soon it was tossed into my hands. So it was true. In the written reports of this artifact it was said to be bound in a disguise; as the true nature of evil often was. This was not just a copy of Frankenstein. It was far from the mere muggle paperback version of a classic tale; this was indeed the artifact I was hired to find. The Ministry is very desperate to have this back in their hands and not to be spoken of again; except the power of this book was no longer within its pages. In this state, this book was useless. Its captive had been set free; the greatest fears of the Ministry had now been realized.

I glanced over at Malfoy; despite being healed there was much time needed to recover completely. Wounds can be healed by magic it was common sense, but what some fail to realize is that magic only heals skin deep. The body must take over the rest. Blood must be replenished, the pain still needed time to fade and the mind needed even more time to recover from the shock. It was a long process, merely cut short with the aid of a spell.

He was so close to drifting to sleep; his eye lids fell lower and lower into his gaze. To reveal to him the information that I regrettably gathered from the dusty book within my hands would surely injure him further. But I couldn't exactly keep this to myself.

"I think you should know…that wasn't Pansy that attacked you." I said while nearing the bed. The wooden posts rose high, nearing the ceiling itself. Deep hues of green fabric were draped about the posts much like the curtains of the Slytherin Common room I imagine. I guess the slytherin pride ran deeper than I thought.

"Tell me something I don't know." He spoke, his voice no longer revealing pain in the struggle to speak. His breathing was relaxed, I watched his chest rise and fall ever so gently as I walked closer to him. The candlelight graced his features so kindly; it was very hard to overlook the fact that Malfoy was in fact, very handsome.

"She's been possessed by a spirit that would have rivaled Dumbledore himself. He was plotting against Lord Voldemort, which was ultimately his downfall. His name isn't written in any books, no lore will shed light to his existence but the Ministry knows all about him and the…terrible things he had done. They did not tell me much more than that; but what I do know is that this is not the sort of character that should be left to wander the streets of the magical world. Not when we still have not recovered from the aftermath of the war. All of Voldemort's followers have not been accounted for; they're practically wands for hire…just waiting for something like this to happen. We got to-"

"We got to wait until morning." He breathed.

"I don't think you quite understand the severity of the situation."

"I understand better than you think Granger. I'm not exactly in the best condition to charging through the streets, wands ablaze and between you and I, I simply don't have the energy to see Pansy…like that…again just yet. I have seen enough for one night. Just indulge an injured man and keep your fearful words and warnings to yourself for now." Fair enough. I had been told to shut up before, in many different ways, but this was the first time I felt the need to heed those words. He had seen far too much, even for him, this was evil at its highest level.

"Make yourself at home Granger, it's not much of one…I'm sure it's far from Granny's standards given the blood and all but-"

"It's more than fine Malfoy. Thank you." I did not intend on staying, but I had the feeling we shared in one thought: this was not the sort of night to be spent alone.

I studied his face, his eyes no longer trying to remain open. I watched his hands fumbling for the comforter across the bed until I reached across his tired frame and pulled it gently over him. I went to pull away only to feel his hand take hold of my wrist.

"I'm glad you came." So am I Malfoy.

 **A/N:**

 **Dork Dog:** Absolutely adore seeing your reviews my friend thank you again for following along with my written works! Glad the intensity was added to the interest for you! It was a fun, chaotic scene to write! Glad to be a part of your stories as well, we can keep each other motivated! I am far behind on my reviews with Torn Apart though, I've been meaning to read on, I will get to that soon my friend, I'm excited! Thanks again, hope you enjoyed this update!

 **PuffyUnicorn:** Wow! What an amazing review to receive thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the update, hope to hear from you again! Thanks!


	7. Complicated

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Draco's POV**_

The night seemed to pass so slowly; as if time itself simply refused to move. It was infuriating. I just wanted this night to end. Sleep would help bring the light of morning to my eyes but how was it possible to even consider sleeping given the circumstances that now stretch out before me? I was physically drained and my emotional state was even more so. I had so many thoughts and emotions pummeling me into the very sheets I fell upon. It didn't help that Granger was her usual, sickeningly considerate self and placed herself conveniently by my bed side. It was overwhelmingly distracting to say the least. There she sat, now slumped over in a fleeting state of sleep I could not seem to find.

As I laid there, unable to find anything to rest my waking eyes other than the young woman beside me, I felt myself finding pleasure in her company. Just the thought of her here was something…in this horrid night. She was here…for me. Sure there could be more selfish, self-centered reasons as to why she decided to stay; hell maybe she was just staying close to the action in order to have a fully detailed report to hand into the Ministry but the fact was she was here, by my bedside and that was enough to send my mind reeling. But as such thoughts grew, as did my guilt for thinking them; I should be focused solely on Pansy. I should be thinking of ways to make things right, to show her how sorry I am to have overlooked so much; too much. However all I could honestly think about was how dreadfully adorable the curly haired young woman appeared in her sleep. She seemed at peace; no over analytical thoughts preventing her from enjoying the moment, not painful emotions to hinder her happiness, she was just…calm.

"Draco?" She suddenly whispered. The stillness of the night slowly lifted as I found myself smiling. That was the first time I think I have ever heard her say my first name.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to get some sleep or do you intend on starring at me all night." Denying the accusation was the first thing that came to mind; the urge to argue was creeping words into my mouth but I remained silent. Part of me did not want to diminish my actions because with all that was happening, all the confusion and heartbreak overflowing between us both…something had to change. That something must start with me not denying the truth. I was starring at her.

"I just noticed…without all that Weasley crochet nonsense draped all over you, you look…well, you look nice." A horrible way of putting it really, but without her hiding behind that old hag's tacky creations, I could see her and she was far more beautiful than she realized. It was time someone told her. Not that she would believe it coming from me.

"You are just impossible." Like I said. She would not believe it coming from me.

"I believe you are the impossible one. Can't even take a compliment without being defensive."

"Because you are not the sort to give one. Especially to me; I recall the only thing you would describe me as is a filthy little mudblood." Ouch. There she goes again, recalling the past as if it has any relevance what so ever. I took offense to that. So much so I forced my still aching body to sit up and face her fully. Her wrinkled brow and snarl would hardly keep my words at bay.

"Will you just give it a rest already? We were children Granger, and things were complicated back then." I snapped.

"And they're not complicated now?" She was so good at pushing every button I had within me.

"They are complicated…but I can speak for myself now, freely and openly, and I decided to tell you that you are beautiful. So take the damn compliment!" I was harsher than I anticipated but before regret settled in I witnessed her lips curling into a smile. A slight smile she may not even realize she was revealing to me, but it was there.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Certainly. Well, at this ungodly hour I believe a cup of tea would really hit the spot, wouldn't you agree?" I asked, mainly hoping for any excuse to find a way to distract myself from the never ending night…and Granger.

"You should really be resting you know." She insisted yet again. I rolled my eyes in response as I stood from the bed. Within seconds the weight of my own body brought me crumbling to the floor. Great. I released an aggravated sigh only to feel Granger's small hands helping ease my body back onto the bed. I sat for a moment, forcing the stars from my gaze and awaiting the feeling to return to my limbs.

"Rest you say?" I teased. I looked up at Granger, her hands still upon me to steady my wavering body. I then felt myself falling into a very strange and uncomfortable feeling, far more uncomfortable than nearly passing out upon standing, this was different. Very different. I swallowed hard as I took in the realization that Granger was so incredibly close to me. Her face was inches from my own. The scent of mint toothpaste and lilacs danced about my senses while the warm light of the many candles she lit before falling asleep only enhanced the very beauty I was so taken with moments ago. God she was beautiful. Her gentle features seemed to beg for my touch; it was hard not to act upon. With that thought alone I boldly inched my way closer to her. My lips aching to connect with her own.

In that moment I sensed her hesitation building before she pulled away slightly.

"You're…confused." I most certainly was but that had never stopped me once in my life, why should it now?

"And you…talk entirely too much." I replied with a smirk before leaning in once again. I felt the tickle of her curls against my skin as I reached my hand out and grasped her cheek. Her hesitation remained the closer I got to her lips until I finally threw in the white flag.

"I can take a hint. I'm sorry." I muttered.

"No…I-" she stammered. She then did the unthinkable, she reached out for me. Rather clumsily but such an action only drew me in closer. Her arms snaked around my neck, her cheeks flushing so bright and her eyes now glistening like stars in a velvet sky. My heart skipped a beat, my breathing caught directly into my throat as she pressed her lips against my own. Fearfully gentle at first until easing into the feeling of my touch. The feeling was intoxicating.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Shrieked a voice I knew all too well. Granger instantly pulled away from me, her arms returning to her side before putting a great deal of distance between us. I knew I should have changed the locks.

"Do you ever knock?" I sighed. I turned towards the Pilipino witch and awaited an explanation for her sudden and very unwelcomed presence but her appearance spoke for her first. Her black lace dress was ripped in places, her heeled boots had mud tracing up its laces and her hair, usually immaculate in display was a knotted mess. I then noticed her lips; for once they remained tightly pressed together. Blood stained lips remained silent as she shook her head at the sight she had witnessed. I lowered my head, this was not what I needed; this was certainly not what Dalisay needed. She had been out there in the cold, pursuing Pansy no doubt and from the looks of it; she had done a great deal more than that only to return here to find…

"Dalisay, I'm sorry…look just take a seat…"

"What? So you can try to put your hands on me too? What the hell are you doing Draco? Pansy is out there! I spoke to her…she's still in there despite whatever loathsome being is taking her body for a joyride and you! YOU! What good are you doing to help her? Forgive me for interrupting whatever moment you and the mudblood were sharing…I only came to see if you were alright." She screamed. I had seen Dalisay mad, livid even, but this…this was different. She was beyond mad, she was hurt and I suppose she had every right to be.

"I should go." Granger said as she rushed towards the doorway but Dalisay threw up her hand, preventing her from taking another step. She then took steps towards Granger, her heels purposefully slamming hard into the wooden floor. I stood up instantly, I was not about to allow her to turn this into a brawl of sorts.

"SIT DOWN DRACO! And you, you little know it all witch you listen to me! You're not going anywhere! I despise you…I despise your entire kind but right now you are the only one with answers. Unless you want me to deliver your corpse to the front steps of the Ministry I suggest you tell me everything you know and you will help us get Pansy back do you understand?" Dalisay's pale features were red with rage. Her finger pointing directly onto Granger's chest as she spoke down to her.

"Calm down would you? This isn't helping!" I shouted.

"Do tell me how kissing her is helping Draco? How on earth would becoming close to this…this FILTH is helping?" Her deep brown eyes were sending thoughts of attacking me, punishing me for my actions, with every blink of her eyes.

"I know you're angry-" I started.

"Angry? No, no, oh heavens no…I AM FURIOUS! You and your little mudblood have not seen the extent of my wrath do you hear me? I will-" She started but as she delivered those very deliberate threats I had walked towards her, placing myself in between her and Granger and I simply gave her a look. The look I was certain would strike a nerve with Dalisay due to the fact she had seen it many times.

"Stop it." I said sternly. She wanted so badly to strike me down where I stood; I could see it in her eyes but in all of the hostility raging within the young woman she knew when she had taken it too far.

"Hate me, punish me, whatever you see willing but you will not continue to treat Granger like this. Do you think she'd be here in the first place if she didn't want to help us? To help Pansy? She does not deserve your hatred, she never has. So grow up, keep your rage and anger for me would you? I prefer my best friend to keep her wrath reserved for me and me alone." I tried a smile. Dalisay was hardly the forgiving type but there was a glimmer of forgiveness in her calming expression. I then saw a glimmer of something else coming to light. Were those tears?

"That girl…she's breaking us. She's breaking everything we have. Think of Pansy." She whispered. I instantly shook my head, I took hold of her arms and I looked deep into her eyes.

"Dalisay…you cannot break what is already broken."

"If she thinks she can waltz into your life and drive us all away she's got another thing coming. I know the torture curse and I'm not afraid to use it. I will-" She started escalating her tone once more before my fingers were placed over her lips.

"Look at me…what we have…whatever crazy, strange and beyond mental friendship we have…I'm not going to find it with another nor will I ever want to try. Now, we are going to save Pansy, you have my word. Granger is not our enemy, I will ask you to behave yourself…bite your tongue if you have to but you will address her by her name and show some manners would you? Now calm down, sit down and tell us everything that happened. Spare no detail. Let's figure out our next move…together shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is just getting more and more fun to write; my co-author is just the greatest, have I mentioned that? All of her ideas are blending with my own and we are just having a blast! Marie Claire Roemajji Celts and I are sure to bring some fun and surprises as the story unfolds! Thank you so much for all the new follows and favorites; it's great to have you all coming along for the ride! If you are enjoying the fic, please take a moment to let us know! Reviews are always welcome!


	8. Dysfunctional Trio

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"So she's fighting him. Good, as long as he does not have complete control over his host it will be impossible for him to wield his true power." Granger spoke, interrupting the painful silence that had erupted after Dalisay revealed her encounter with Pansy, sparing no detail. No, it was not in Dalisay to sugar coat anything; I suppose it was foolish of me to have expected her to keep the part of Pansy calling out my name to herself. Or the helpless, frightened expression riddled about her exhausted features. No, she just kept on. Relentlessly she explained her state and I had about reached my breaking point. My knuckles were stark white from gripping the handles of the leather bound chair.

"That host has a name! Pansy!" Dalisay barked at Granger.

"Oh give it a rest Dalisay!" I finally snapped before springing to my feet. I instantly felt my knees growing weak from the sudden movement but I quickly scrambled to the obsidian kitchen cabinet to compensate support.

"Easy Malfoy, you're still recovering from your-" Granger started but I threw my hand up in objection.

"Not now Granger. Look we need a plan. From what you've said Dalisay, Pansy doesn't have much strength left to continue fighting his control. We can't wait around for the Ministry to devise their master plan of salvation for the magical world as you've suggested Granger. It's up to us." I felt noble in my words but without the strength within my body nor the slightest idea how to even defeat this spirit, my nobility was as strong as glass.

"What? Is something I said amusing to you Granger?" I regretted my harsh reaction to her slight smile above the rim of her cup of tea but still, there was nothing funny about my words. We needed to act and we needed to do so before the Ministry was involved any further.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to belittle your words it's just-"

"It's just what?" I inquired.

"You reminded me of Harry for a moment. That's all." I could have sworn off any feelings I may or may not have for the girl after hearing those words. I was nothing like Potter. Nor did I hope for that fact to change now. He may have saved the world, and all that heroic nonsense but he was not the only person to have suffered in his lifetime. He was not special…he was simply lucky and luck should not be crowned the savior of us all. Everyone was not saved after the war. Not me or any of the other families that are forever cast out as being tied to Voldemort. As if any of us had a choice in the matter. We were used as pawns, products of his amusement that were controlled out of fear, not loyalty. There was no saving for us, not in the least.

"If you value whatever fictional love story you think you're writing with ole Draco there, I suggest you never compare Draco to your friend Potter. Wise up little girl, Potter may have saved you and all the other doe eyed, happy go lucky witches and wizards but he ruined the lives of the families that were destroyed by Voldemort from within." Dalisay quickly came to my defense, knowing I did not have the strength or desire to express my true feelings in the matter.

"Harry didn't ruin their lives; forgive me for saying this but those who willingly joined Voldemort cannot possibly blame Harry for their misfortunes after the war. They chose the wrong side." Granger exclaimed.

"Chose the wrong side? You think any of us willingly joined Voldemort? Really? I suppose it's easy to think that when your on the outside looking. But the reality is Voldemort was a deceiver. He lured, tricked, forced and threatened his way into the hearts of all of his supporters. Do you want to know what would happen to someone who was brave enough to speak out against Voldemort or say that they had finally had enough of remaining by his side under such circumstances? He would have his precious snake strike them where they stood and devour them while the rest of us watched. He would make an example out of every victim he claimed. Death…is a strong motivator." I could have gone on, but the pain of the reality my eyes have seen in the dark years behind me was all to near. I was not yet ready to look back and find any sort of victory like good ole Potter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"You're right, you didn't think. Which is strange for you book worm; perhaps you ought to hurry on home and let the adults sort this out. I'm tired of looking at you anyway." Dalisay said while crossing her legs and presenting her with a most impressive sneer.

"Look I'm sorry, It was…wrong of me to assume I knew the entire story." Granger said softly, fearful of meeting my gaze as she spoke.

"My god you're even cordial with your apologies. Ah, you have such a way with words." Dalisay teased until I released a sigh. Granger had no way of knowing, and with how highly she thinks of Potter I suppose her remark was intended to be an endearment.

"Settle down Dalisay, we should cut her some slack. Despite rumors, Granger here doesn't in fact know everything." I said knowing my words were cold but she needed to know what I said was true. She didn't know everything, and she knew next to nothing about me and what others in my position with the dark lord endured. Presuming she did was not a mistake she would make again.

She slouched slightly into her seat; the uncomfortable nature of the conversation had taken its toll. It was strange to look upon her at the moment when only an hour or so ago I had felt her lips upon mine and naturally I did not mind in the slightest, but our differences were more clear to me now than ever before. Her beauty, my long standing interest in her and even the way she challenged me in our youth was not enough to mask the fact she may have more in common with the read headed twit than me.

"Well, it's nearly morning. I'm assuming at the rate this is going I'll have time to go home, clean myself up and ready myself for the awkward adventures of the dysfunctional trio. I'll meet you both outside the shop around noon. I would say to stay away from Draco my dear but I have a feeling that won't be necessary. Ta ta." Dalisay said in a melodic tune before twirling her way out of the apartment. Her way of saying the conversation was in fact to her liking. Anything that would create tension was the perfect dynamic in which she would thrive and of course dominate.

I glanced over at Granger once again, neither one of us knew what to say at this point. I could only imagine she was mulling over a sense of regret for our kiss. Feeling outnumbered and uncomfortable; this was not the way she was accustomed to working with others. Her previous companions were too dim witted and incapable of functioning alone to have ever stand up to her.

"I should go." She said softly. Yes, you should go. In all actuality her presence should be desired like a plague in my mind but still, there was a part of me that wished to ask her to stay. My emotions were a roller coaster with her. Even as children she would capture my attention and sway my very dreams to her beautiful face and then the next moment I was reminded that she and I were polar opposites, living in different worlds. It seems that would always be how our relationship would be, if you could even call it a relationship. We would never mesh, simply collide. Crash into one other only to push away from one another in the moments that followed.

"Did it mean anything to you?" I mustered up the courage to ask as she rose to her feet. With a spin of her head, her lose curls bouncing wildly with the momentum, she faced me.

"What are you talking about?" Playing the clueless card? Ah, your thoughtless statement earlier would not trick me into believing you don't know what I'm talking about.

"The kiss? What did it mean to you?" I asked. She looked at me with an unreadable expression. I found it hard not to feel a sense of panic swelling within me as the moments passed by without so much as a word until finally, she spoke.

"It means you were right, Granger here doesn't in fact know everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late and rather short update, busy time for me at the moment but I do want to thank all of my reviewers (yes all of them), constructive criticism is always welcome. I am merely human, my writing is not flawless nor did I claim it would be, but writing is something I enjoy and glad to see there are some followers to the story and reviewers who are enjoying following along with our story! Thank you! The plot thickens next update and more will be revealed about this new foe and of course the complexities of Hermione's and Draco's relationship will continue to unfold! Hope you continue to follow along!**


	9. A Hero's Standards Part One

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

What a disaster. The night, the situation, my life, all a complete and utter disaster; I should have never brought Malfoy into this. I should have made the logical decision to conduct this search for the artifact alone with only the advice from the Ministry to abide by. Not some twisted form of a witch hell bent on reminding me of my non magical lineage and especially not from a Malfoy who clearly manipulated my feelings to get exactly what he wants: a kiss to hold him over until I help him rescue his beloved Slytherin princess and someone to make him feel better about his own life screw ups.

Well I wouldn't stand for it. If I was forced to work with these two I would do it my way and on my own terms. There would be no more conversing as if we were on some sort of understanding of one another, the ole "two lost souls coming together" bit was a charade and I was naïve enough to fall for it. Ron had always told me that even though I could memorize every textbook, spell and potion; I would always be a foolish little girl in the matters of love. He was right.

I lowered my gaze as I continued to make my way to my quaint little room. At least there I could be amongst the company of the only person I could tolerate and trust: myself.

I exhaled slightly through my woven scarf and allowed my eyes to travel to the sky that revealed the stars for the first time this week. Not a single cloud in the sky, nothing but a velvet tapestry of night stretching out as far as the eye could see. I forced myself to smile; there could be worse nights I suppose.

I took another bite of oatmeal raisin cookie Granny was nice enough to tuck in between the freshly laundered towels. A token of better days to come she said. That woman was a breath of fresh air in the midst of the madness surrounding me. A genuine smile from an even more genuine woman.

I closed the door behind me and realized instantly that something wasn't quite right. I knew the feeling all too well, instinctively I drew my wand from my coat and scanned my room that was thankfully still lit from the lamps I leave on like a child still fearful of the night.

"Who's there?" I asked the seemingly vacant room. The silence was eerily haunting, it was too quiet. No creaking of the settling building, no faint dripping of the claw foot tub faucet and not even the hum of the radio broadcasting the latest developments in the magical world. It was dead silent.

Without warning I felt my body being hoisted into the air by some unseen force. He's here. Or I should say she's here. And she's using a binding spell. I pressed my lips tightly together and swallowed hard at the sight of Pansy now waltzing into sight. Think Hermione, think!

"Stupefy!" I screamed forcing my hand to conduct a slight motion but to no avail, my hand was frozen in place, as was my wand that remained motionless in my tightly clenched hand.

"Now that is no way to greet a guest." She whispered, I could hear the voice of the spirit pushing through her very words. He wanted every aspect of his presence to be known. Arrogance.

"Your name, what is it?" I demanded while feeling my body shifting until the wallpapered wall was pressing against my back.

"I have been called many things in many different times. I've been around a long time my dear, so long that I feel I have no time to waste on being interrogated little witch."

"You want word to spread of your arrival though, do you not?" That's it Hermione. Play to his arrogance. If there was on thing that I have learned about evil, is they want it to spread. They crave their name to be known and feared. I assumed he was not here to kill me or he would have done so without the cloak and dagger routine. So perhaps he did in fact want to be interrogated.

"How do you know word of my return has not already spread?"

"You sound a lot like Voldemort and you should know that he was defeated…just as you will be." I said boldly. My body was pulled from the wall only to be slammed against it with great force. I watched Pansy tip toe towards me with a sadistic grin upon her pale face. I watched darkened veins beginning to trace patterns about her temples and throat. Black magic did not take mercy on the human body. Tom Riddle was a perfect example of that.

"Tom was a fool. Or I suppose I should call him by the name he so proudly crafted for himself: Voldemort. He deserved what he got for double crossing me. But I suppose even he had his fears." The more he spoke, the more questions I had and the more panic began to settle in. I was slowly becoming aware just how dire the situation could turn, I couldn't move and I could feel the stiffness growing strong in my hand still clutching my wand. This wasn't good.

"Well let us get down to business shall we? I have learned both my nemesis and my once companion Voldemort both found their end before I was able to direct them to it personally and I want to know how…why…and by whom. I want to know it all, and to my surprise you are the one they say knows it all. How perfect wouldn't you say?" I felt her breath falling upon my features as she spoke. I tried my best not to look into her eyes but the darkened orbs sunken into deepened circle within her flesh seemed to beg to be seen…and feared. My breath caught in my throat as I watched an oak wand being pulled into my field of vision.

Suddenly I felt it. A force clawing through my very skull, foraging for information, sifting through my very consciousness as if my mind were a book to be read by the invading art of legilimency I should have saw coming. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears threatening to flow as my mind became host to the prying eyes of this…horrid presence. The feeling…was unlike anything I had experienced before. Harry once taught us how to defend our thoughts from the eyes of Voldemort, but as I remembered his lessons and began placing mental blocks up as if quickly building walls in every corner of my mind, they were broken through without hesitation.

"Stop…" I whispered, but I held my begging within, I felt Pansy's frigid hands snake around my throat as the spirit dove deeper into my thoughts and memories but then I began to see memories that were not my own.

It was as if there was a reverse effect, the more my own mind was being penetrated the more I started to flashes of memories that belonged to…Pansy. Was this some sort of defect in the spell? Or was it purposefully being shown to me by Pansy herself?

The fragments of her life seemed to burst like fireworks; vibrant and crystal clear for a moment and fizzling out into darkness. I caught glimpses of moments, faces, and overwhelming feelings. Some glimpses began to linger, Draco became the star shinning brightest in her memories. Acts of love, tokens of romance…moments where she fell in love with him played gracefully slow whilst the moments of volatile arguments and dishes shattering and scurrying about the floor zipped by at astonishing speed. But just as I felt as if I could not handle anything else swimming through my consciousness, a single event, a moment in Pansy's life played before my eyes as if I were actually there.

 _"This is it?" Pansy asked while unwrapping a seemingly ordinary package before the hidden eyes of a cloaked figure slouching down, watching her every move._

 _"You were expecting it to be bound in gold?" The figure asked, his raspy voice almost too worn to comprehend._

 _"I did not pay you to make snide remarks old man. I simply want to know that this is what I asked for!" Pansy's desperation was evident. She studied the book closely but never once opened its pages._

 _"Yes child, this is the book that will turn your precious fiancé into a man with the utmost regard for bringing back the…natural order of things." He replied with a slight bow._

 _"It won't…h-hurt him, will it? I just want things to be…well, I don't want great people to be forced to cower in the face of the unworthy faces of the magical world. It's sickening and something has to change!"_

 _"This book, will guarantee a change." The cover of the book was shifted in her grasp and illuminated by the flickering street lights. There, as clear as could be, read the title Frankenstein._

She did this. She started us all on the unplanned, unwelcomed series of events leading us to an adventure no one was prepared for. It was all the workings of a woman, no a child, wanting to use such a deadly weapon to alter her own fiancé. Did she know the change would come in the form of possession? I would imagine whoever the hooded figure was meant for her to be left uninformed of the consequences of her own selfish endeavors. On the other hand, she knew enough to know that a change would come about, so much so she was willing to risk Malfoy's life for it. I did not feel much pity for the girl, not even as I opened my eyes to see her now facing me with an expression of helpless fear.

"Pansy?" I asked. I felt her grip around my neck weaken as my body was eased onto the ground.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen." You mean you didn't mean for you to be the one to change. This was what muggles call karma. Her own intentions led her to her own path of destruction by the hands of the very spirit she unknowingly released into the world, and into her own body.

I watched as Pansy struggled to stand, her body growing dangerously thin while her skin grew ever more translucent, revealing designs of darkened veins stretching even further into sight.

"Kill me…just kill me please…before he returns. He knows who you are…he knows everything…" I opened my lips to speak but I found no words were spoken. She just asked me to end her life. Part of me, believes she deserved to suffer. If Malfoy only knew what she had planned!

I remained still, unable to conjure the appropriate words in response to her request. I held my wand tightly but I could not find it within me to direct it towards her. Part of her, however small that part may be, was truly misled and taken advantage of. I could not help but think of Ginny's experience with Tom Riddle's diary during my second year. Her actions were not her own and although the circumstances were different, they had striking similarities that tugged on every heart string I had.

What would Harry do? A question I seem to ask myself a lot, even if he becomes more of a stranger to me than a friend as time passes. I still think of him as a hero, a hero to us all and he would show mercy. He would have me research the library end to end until I found a way to defeat this spirit…all while sparring the life of the one responsible for his release. Yes, that was so much like Harry. Save as many as you can, all lives are innocent deep down he would say, just creatures of their own environment. It could not be helped, but if saving them was an option, it was our duty to try. This mindset changed as the years went on and we encountered true evil, but I think it would be wise to at least try to hold onto such standards. A hero's standards.

"Let me find another way." I whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so this is part one of a two part chapter! But another piece of the puzzle was revealed! Hope everyone is enjoying the story, thank you to all the new followers and favorites! And of course thank you to all of my reviewers, both positive and negative, I will respond to each in the part two of this chapter! –Amelia**


	10. A Hero's Standards Part Two

**A Waltz in Darkness**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

 _ ****warning this chapter is rather dark and slightly graphic in violence, just a heads up****_

"STUPEFY!" I heard a voice shout in the near distance of my very room. Without a second to spare I was witnessing a dizzy array of spells being cast towards Pansy. There were bursts of light, objects crashing to the ground while various pieces of parchment were lifted into the air and danced about wildly before my eyes. I found myself released from my invisible prison and now a crumbled body upon the floor. I instantly scrambled to see Dalisay throwing spell after spell towards Pansy who had fell victim to her host once again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at her.

"You can thank me later!" She shouted. Her black leather boots took bold and direct advances towards Pansy. Seemingly unafraid and unwilling to hold back, I hear spells and curses fell from Dalisay's lips without a second of hesitation between them. She had to be giving everything she had ever learned as a witch towards our opponent. Her wand moved about in a mad manner all while her steps continued to push Pansy back. Attempting to overwhelm the opponent? A clever tatic I must admit.

I quickly stood and gathered my composure before I directed my own wand towards Pansy who was quickly inching her way into a corner.

"PETREFICUS TOTALUS!" I shouted but Pansy's eyes shot towards me but clearly they were not her own. I could see him, reflecting in her very gaze. And he was not impressed in my attempt to bind him in his place but I had to get answers from him and with Dalisay here, there may be a chance we could overwhelm him.

"ARDEN!" Dalisay shouted. I watched as the spirit's shock and confusion dance about Pansy's features.

"Where did you hear that name?" He growled.

"It's your name isn't it? Yeah…Granger here isn't the only one who knows a thing or two. It's been awhile since you've heard anyone dare speak your name hasn't it? What's the matter…cat got your tongue? Or better yet, how about a snake? SERPENSORTIA!" Dalisay produced a writhing, wild tempered cobra that began slithering towards Arden.

"Do you really think child's play spells will get the best of me?" Arden hissed but I watched Dalisay swiftly pull throwing knives hidden within the length of her knee high boots. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Using the infamous symbol of the slytherin house as a distraction, but Arden was no amateur. The moment he reduced the snake to a crackling pile of dust he also raised his hand and directed the three obsideon daggers from his face towards me. I instantly ducked, I heard the daggers embed into the wall before I stood and began firing my own array of spells towards him. I had become rusty, too long had I allowed myself to become a sheltered, shadow of my former self. I wanted to prove there was more than one capable witch in the room.

As I continued my attacks I felt a faintly familiar sense of adrenaline flowing through my veins. Old strengths and nimble movements I had acquired in all my years of confrontations such as these seemed to bloom in the heat of the battle. My room, my belongings, well what was left of them, had escaped my cares as my attacks blended with Dalisay's. Our movements, our spells seemed so effortless and I could tell I was not the only one surprised by that fact.

Just as we felt the edge of battle tilting in our favor Arden released a burst of energy sending Dalisay and I crashing into the walls. Before we were able to scramble towards a proper stance against him I heard Pansy's weakened voice being overpowered by Arden's desire to put an end to this fight. A curse…an unforgiveable curse was fired from the dark oak wand towards Dalisay.

"CRUCIO!" Echoed through my ears; I slowly turned in horror to see Dalisay writhing about the floor in sheer agony. Her limbs jolted about before she began forcing her body into a fetal position. Her screams stirred every emotion within me. This was Voldemort all over again. Except this time…I had no one to stand behind in this war if I should falter. I was it.

I turned towards Arden who refused to stop his infliction of torture but his eyes were locked upon my own. He was taunting me.

"Are you going to curse me Granger? Careful with your movements…you would be surprised at how quickly I can cast a killing curse." My wand began to lower at his words as he pulled his own wand away from Dalisay. I watched her body ease into the debris covered floor.

"If it weren't for the…confounded restrains of this frail body…I would have easily decorated the room with your blood. Rejoice in your actions here this day muggle born. Oh yes, I know all about your lineage but fear not, unlike Voldemort I have no desire to subjugate my inferiors…you are all the same to me. And you will all bow to me."

"I will bow to no one." I spat.

"Oh but you will. Whether by your will or mine…you will bow." His words were the last thing I remember before I felt the overwhelming power of the Imperio curse snaking around my body.

"Now, what were you saying about bowing to no one?" He asked while directing his wand in a downward movement forcing my body to bow. I felt my muscles screaming in pain as I tried to fight the curse but to no avail.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Dalisay screamed while forcing her hand from the floor and directing her wand towards Pansy. The moment I caught glimpse of his broken concentration and his eyes lowering to his legs I seized the opportunity.

"STUPEFY!" I delivered every ounce of power I could conjure into the spell; Pansy's body was sent crashing through the window. Glass scattered about the floor, I raced towards the window and I leapt through it and into the chilled, wet earth beneath. I held my wand steady and began searching the area for Arden.

"Lumos." I whispered. The light from my wand illuminated my breath amongst the brisk air. I turned, searching frantically for Arden but there was no evidence of him even landing.

"There are ways to immobilize a victim without the use of magic; surely as a muggle you are aware of this?" I felt a jagged shard of glass pressing hard against my throat. I swallowed hard as my head was jerked back by the grasp of my hair.

"Muggle born killed without the use of magic…how ironic wouldn't you say?" I felt the warmth of his breath against my ear as panic settled in. My heart was beating wildly, I was frozen in fear, the slightest movement from either one of us could end my life right here…right now.

Seconds passed so painfully slow, a moment seemed to act as a lifetime before my eyes. I forced my eyes upon the night sky. The light of morning was near at hand and yet all I could feel was the frigid night gripping my body. The chill of the glass pressing harder into my skin caused me to release a gasp of fear. I was about to die in a place that could not be further from home surrounded by nothing but lifeless trees and buildings seeming to be leaning towards me to catch glimpse of my end. I was alone. Scared…and I wanted to badly to plead for mercy but I would not give him the satisfaction. Perhaps that could be my final act of strength. He would not break me.

"If you're going to kill me…just go ahead and do it." I muttered. Forcing my sobs from becoming evident; instantly the shard punctured my skin. I felt the warmth of blood trickling down my neck. I closed my eyes, suddenly the silence surrounding me became music I was now clinging to until I realized there was something…or someone approaching.

I opened my tear filled eyes and I saw a figure approaching. I strained to make out their features until I witnessed the face of someone I did not expect approaching. As he drew closer I could see an expression of concern I had never seen before. But it was more than concern but I could not explain it. The sight of it was enough to cause the tears I fought so hard to keep from falling, to freely flow down my cheeks. Something was said by Pansy, followed by words from him but the words were muffled to my hearing. All I could do was focus on his eyes that refused to look away from me. I clung to his gaze desperately. I could look in those eyes far longer than I would ever admit.

It was in that moment I was struck with a thought…I could love this man. I could love him with such ease it was almost embarrassing. But embarrassment was far from reach given the situation at hand. All I wanted was to gaze into those eyes of his a bit longer. The shard of glass continued to puncture my flesh until I felt my body growing numb. Blood loss, I knew the affects of losing blood was soon going to be too strong to keep at bay but before I could think of my plan of action to prolong my consciousness and my life my vision began to darken. But the strangest sensation took over; I felt the glass shard being gently pulled from my throat. I could hear muffled exchanges of words surrounding me until I felt my body being eased into the warmth of a pair of arms belonging to the most unlikely of heroes.

"Draco." I whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright so I know this chapter ended with a bit of a sappy, overly romantic nature but I felt such a dark encounter deserved a bit of light at the end!**

 **Also, I wanted to take a moment to address one of the reviews in a way that everyone could understand my thoughts behind the way I am portraying Hermione thus far. Hermione so far, has not expressed herself with the utmost confidence and has not retaliated as one may think she would in the story. The review was from** _ **HaveManners **_**and I wanted to reply to her and others feeling the same; that Hermione is in a new situation that she has not yet found herself in. Think about it, she's lost her friends, her old life, Ron and now entertaining feelings towards Draco her old rival who is romantically involved with another. So she is feeling like a "mistress" or the "other woman" in a situation that is all twisted, chaotic and new to her. In my opinion put anyone in a completely new environment, situation without her support system, she's going to act out of character, wouldn't you think? This is new to her, and retaliating, well she may not feel she has much standing to do such a thing at the moment. She will find her confidence don't you worry, but just try to think of this as Hermione finding her way and her confidence all over again!**

 **Thank you to everyone following and favoriting the story, I hope you continue to enjoy the story my best friend MariClaireRoemajjiCelts and I are writing!**

 **MariClaireRoemajjiCelts:** Sorry I left that last chapter on a cliffhanger but I hope you enjoyed this update I finally got to post it! A bit dark but the darkest always comes before the dawn don't you agree? Let me know what you think my giant best friend I miss you hope you are having a great day!

 **DORK DOG:** Thanks for reviewing and you never have to worry about apologizing for not reviewing, as of now I am the one way behind on reviewing your stories! Haha! Forgive me! I'm getting time to give to fanfiction for the day so that helps! I'm glad you're liking the story, it is a darker romance indeed. A bit more complex I'm hoping it's coming across, thankfully you are seeing it that way! Yay! Thanks for the reviews; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **PuffyUnicorn:** I am so glad you are liking the story, and liking my portrayal of Hermione! I mean she's lost everything in a sense, she's not going to be the same confident witch she was…but she will be and you are so right, Draco seeing her like this is only deepening their bond, they are both broken, and they are perfect for each other to offer understanding and support and love *squeals* haha. Thanks again for your reviews!

 **Fae Lycan:** Thanks for your review, yes I suppose I did title this a mary sue considering it more of a genre but I am, with Dalisay, playing to the true definition of the story type but forgive me for not being well versed enough to explain my story better.

As for proof reading, yes I do need to proof read more. This is a hobby and passion that I do not currently have much time to devote to, but I will try harder on proof reading, I'm not perfect but if possible overlook the mistakes when I make them

As for my descriptive nature of writing, that is my writing style. Always has been, I try to paint a picture for my readers. It's not for everyone I understand. Less is more I understand but I write in a style that feels natural and fun for me, if you do not like it, I understand and respect your opinion, maybe my stories aren't something you'd like to read more of, which is fine too. Everyone isn't going to like what I write, that's the nature of the business haha! Thanks for your opinions and your review, take care!

 **Honoria Granger:** Thank you for your review; I never said negative comments are not allowed. There is a difference between negative comments/criticism that are posted in the hopes of providing insight and suggestions on helping the writer and story and flames, which are posted merely as a way to bully or put down a writer. I appreciate all reviews, but flames are not welcome although I am expecting to receive them. This is a site for people to express themselves and have fun and should not be subject to rudeness, harsh comments or bullying. If you do not like a story, why take time to flame, simply move onto another story and allow the creative spirit to continue, that's what I say at least haha! Punctuation will be worked on as well as my clearly mislabeled story. My apologies. Take care.


End file.
